PokèMon
by KawaiiHanabishieReiya
Summary: Join Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol as they go through their wildest adventure with their PokèMonSxS and ExT... plz read and review this my scond fanfic...(discontinued)
1. introduction to the new PokeMon Champion

Summary: Join Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol as they go through their wildest adventure...and of course beware of jigglypuff...

"jigglypuff" Jigglypuff said.

Meowth" heart2thewolfcore does not own ccs but she wished to consult the president of clamp to talk about some _important _matters

PokèMon

By: heart2thewolfcore

---introduction the new PokèMon Champion---

A shiny bright sun is shinning towards the room of the future PokèMon champion as her alarm gone off….

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

… and I started to wake up and look for my alarm that looks like a PIKACHU. I turn off my alarm clock…yawn… I struggle to get out of my blanket that is tangled between my legs and I won… ' _finally!!!_ ' … I went to my bathroom and lock the door behind me. I forcefully drag myself to the bathroom sink and opened the medicine cabinet, got out my toothbrush and start tooth brushing…

_Hi!!! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I live in Pallet Town and there's a river that leads to the sea…I'm eighteen years old now…I live with my mom and my dad is somewhere out in the sea to study the ruins of ancient pokemon…  
I went out the bathroom, then went to the closet door and took out a light blue turtle neck, sleeveless blouse and wore a brown shirt not silk or anything just plain denim and wore socks… and my hat that is color white  
I have an auburn hair that reaches up to my hips… emerad eyes which some of my classmate say that it is the most captivating thing they ever seen and stuff like that…_

I went to the stairs impatiently to go and start my new PokéMon journey…I saw my mom cooking breakfast and as if she sensed me she turned around with an apron with frilly laces…

"hey… ohayo gozaimas, Sakura" Mom kissed me on the cheek and I went to the dinning table and waiting for the breakfast.

" here… pancakes your favorite! Specially made for the new PokéMon Champion…" Mom went to the fridge and got juice, pour out some for me.

" Thanks Mom!!!" I happily ate my yummy pancakes…

After some moments I finished my breakfast and went towards the door. " I'll be going now…" I sigh as my mom went to me…as I was putting on my shoes.

" My daughter is grown up now…sniff… your father is so proud of you" Mom cried while I stood up as I was caught off guard because she immediately hugged…

" Mom don't worry I'll call you for some point and tell you how I'm doing." Mom released me slowly and shove me out the house fast " okay… now go get your PokéMon and have fun!!!" she waved to me as was going to Prof. Oak's lab which is really near to our house.

--Professor Oak's lab—

As I opened the door I was welcome with a very irritated, impatient voice that belongs to my oh-so-rival Syaoran… mixed with a defensive voice of Prof. Oak.

_In my school every teenaged girl glares at me and put a flirty look at Syaoran. But the odd thing about the glare is because Syaoran is very popular with any gender… He's the captain of the soccer team, a part of the student body, gets high score and most of all… is that I heard the girls saying Syaoran's glaring act is very what-you-call hot!!!_

_I cannot believe it!!! They say that Syaoran glared is hot for them, I say that's plain scary and creepy!!! Maybe that's why he keeps running and hiding behind me when he's chased by girls mostly… but that time is not at present he's keeps telling one time he's going to defeat me…_

Syaoran has a very messy hair and his bangs fall at his eyes that gives it a mysterious being… His eyes is amber with a fire and determination to defeat me and to be a PokeMon champion… Has a well build-chest…using the term --- godly---

" GRAMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted at little poor Prof. Oak.

" I'm fed up on waiting for her… you know Gramps that she is always late-" I interrupted him.

" I'm so not late!!! LI!!! Why do you have to insult me if I didn't do anything to you, huh???" as I closed the door and went towards them.

" Hmpf… late as always… I see you are still a late kaijuu…" I immediately step on his foot ignoring the screams he shout at me.

" Sakura no KAIJUU!!!!" Syaoran yelped louder as I stepped on his foot harder.

(a/n: hey! That rhymes: 3)

" Anyways… I was saying Syaoran, I want Sakura and you to work together to complete a big favor and …" Prof. Oak stopped us glaring and pulling each others head off…

(a/n: --sweat drop--)

" … I want you guys to go to the next town near here then you go to the mart and take whatever package the lady will give you…" Prof. Oak said.

'_What about my PokéMon… I can't just go there without a PokéMon…._' I thought and maybe thinking that Prof. Oak might have forgotten.

" Um… gramps have you forgotten that I-" I interrupted him again as he glared

" _**We**…_" I glared back.

" As I was saying…_**WE**_ need to have PokéMon to be with _**US**_ in order to cross the grassy plain going the town near here." Syaoran still glared at me… while Prof. Oak looked shocked then gloomy…

"I forget about that… see those Poké balls, I have 3, so pick 1 of the PokéMon to use, during your adventure and to travel towards the next town." Prof. Oak lead towards the table.

" You go first Sakura, as the term goes ' ladies first '" ' _I went to the Poké balls and started to think…_'

" I pick…. The 1st ball" I looked at Prof. Oak and he nodded. I got the ball I chosen

" Show your chosen PokéMon and I'll tell you about it."

I took out the 1st ball and threw it at the air…and the Pokéball opened in half and a red light shot down towards the floor.

" You have chosen Pheonix"

"Phoenix…." I whispered.

Phoenix

Phoenix is a majestic and wonderous bird… it color black and white its easy to level up… it loves to sing to people to sing like a jigglypuff. Its loyal, kind, loves other people whether who they act or not, and most of all its wonder beauty…and loves to be mysterious

" wow its soo…..pretty and mysterious…" I said. Syaoran just plain snorted. And I glared at him at the same time like Phoenix it repeated his actions.

" well… I chosen this one…" Syaoran threw his Pokéball up in the air and the Pokéball opened and a red light that came from the ball shot down. A form is taking shape. It looks like a …. Wolf o.o! . not just an ordinary wolf it a little wolf…

just like himself….

" Well you have chosen…poocheyana!"

(a/n: Gomenazai!!! I forgot how to spell the look-a-like dog in the sapphire version…)

Poocheyana

Poocheyana is a baby wolf but when you train and evolve it becomes a strong and respectable wolf. Wolves are loyal, really dead serious, gets provoked easily, loyal, the opposite of all positive side…but when you know well a wolf…it gets really possessive…(just like Syaoran )

"wow….matches the same attitude as you Li…" I said but what surprised me most is that they both reacted the same time…

" What did you say, KINOMOTO!!!!!" Li shouted at me while his PokéMon barked and growled.

"…see what I mean Li…no offence but I guess wolves reacts to you but neither do girls in class or in school can't resist you…" I just sighed as I closed my eyes and put my head down a bit and shook it.

I looked up to Li and I see is his smirk….' _Now what's that all about_? o.o?'

"_Well…_if the whole school can't resist me so I guess…you _can't_ resist me…eh?"

Syaoran's smirk turned into a goofy smile….

" I-I…I m-mean… no!! not me!! Never in my whole entire life…do you think I would go as shallow as you! " I puffed my cheeks and looked away with my arms crossed over my chest.

" You!!! You think I'm SHALLOW, KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran puts a foot forward and points at me with those sliced-like-watermelon-size eyes. (you know in anime when a character gets really angry). Syoran stood up straight like an im portant person came by while a green aura showed and flames behind hi

"YES YOU ARE!! I mean you keep cowering behind me while I try to protect you from a crazy yet dangerous mob of girls and when it comes to me you act like I have done a mortal sin against you!!" I did the same thing with same eyes….while a pink aura showed and flames behind her too.

While the PokéMon did the same thing…with some strange unknown language between PokéMons….(a/n: T.T )

Prof. Oak is just tiny compared to them and has a lot of large sweatdrops around his head...

"Poocheyana!! Get ready!! Lets teach them a lesson on respecting us, boys…" Syaoran pointed at me and Phoenix while his PokéMon is preparing to fight…

" Well! Speak for yourself Mr. High and Mighty!! Pheonix!!

Phoenix detached from my shoulder then went in front of me like she was protecting me.

" POO-" Syaoran was about to command Poocheyana to attack but Prof. Oak mumbled something…

" Here we go again… Syaoran you should calm down. You always think about fighting than working… but… –Prof. Oak shakes his head-… nevermind." Syaoran just snorted again.

" whatever…gramps…now!! POOCHEYANA TAKLE ATTACK NOW!!!!!" Poocheyana leaped in to the air and full speed ahead going towards us.

" you should calm down you know….you'll never win this if you keep this up…PHOENIX, FLY A LITTLE HIGHER!!!!" phoenix flew a little high and stayed there…which makes the attack of Poocheyana useless.

"darn!! How will poocheyana attack if Sakura's pokemon is a flying pokemon." Syaoran mumbled.

" you take too long to attack... so this time we'll attack you! PHOENIX, USE EMBER !!!" I shouted at phoenix. Phoenix made a large pillar of fire towards poochyana. Poocheyana eveded the attack but barely,now... his hind legs was burned.

"Take that!! Way to go PHOENIX!!!" phoenix propped its self on Sakura's shoulder and preached happily.

" Hey, are you alright?" I watched as Syaoran kneeled towards poocheyana that was burned. He picked up poocheyana and look towards me and said " I HATE YOU, KINOMOTO!!!!!" I can sense deep hatred towards me I guess half embarrassment and half the sake of Poocheyana.

" fine here…" I watch Syaoran gives poocheyana to a sideline Prof.Oak to heal while poocheyana is healing he went to me.

" rules are rules" Syaoran gave me $100.

" I don't need it… you keep it you need to buy some burn heal at next time we battle." I winked at Syaoran, who blushed a little from anger and a little bit of something I don't know feeling.

" why you" Syaoran growled while crushing the bill.

" just kidding… cool off will ya? I know I just crush your big ego but you have to expect the unexpected. You have to know that saying and understand it okay?" I said while heading towards the door to go to the next town.

" well see ya! Li and bye Proffessor!!" I waved at Prof.Oak which he waved back and I bid goodbye to Syaoran.

I went out of the pokemon research lab. And I was now heading towards the first town…

' this is the start of my adventure'

….

….

….

….

Well I'm not copying the real one….i was inspired because a was playing my gameboy and I said

"why don't I make a story out of this game" so there

and pls don't do anything bad to me …. sniff

this is not the real story that you can watch on tv…I made many changes in this story...including that I made the first pokemons are mystical creatures and the evolution is really cool and funny.

Tell me about it ok? I need reviews so i can make the next upcoming chapters...Thanks


	2. viridian city

Hi! People!! I'm quite happy that people liked my story! and here's the next chapter and I'm sorry if wrong spelling because I suck in spelling and as a result I failed english…and I'm sorry for the delay…WAH!!!!

Meowth: heart2thewolf core is now consulting the president of CLAMP…but she's says that she still doesn't own CCS…-sigh-

:Heart2thewolfcore: hey! Put some life in it….i tried to persuade the stupid CLAMP and it's a lot of money and it went to waste because getting a translator for Japanese language is expensive…-sigh-

:Sakura: don't worry…-pats me- at least you got 5 review on your second story….

:heart2thewolfcore: yeah….thanks a lot for the reviews I got encouragement from the guys and gals who said that I have to keep it up….i love ya all !!!

: Syaoran: yeah right…they just took pity at you because you begged them….

:heart2thewolfcore: No they don't!!!! ….-thinks with some little sweatdrops spraying from me ( you know the anime that panics…)- or do they…. I hope not….

:Syaoran: I hope so…

:heart2thewolfcore: -puffed cheeks- why you!?!?!… SAKURA!!! . SHUT YOUR BOYFRIEND UP!!!!

: Sakura: HHHHOOOOEEEE!!!!! B-but me….a-and h-him a-are n-not t-t-together!?!?! –blush heavy-

:heart2thewolfcore: Well….-eyes turned to letter L but lying down-… what about the other author other than me…they make stories for you and Syaoran and others are rated M….and plus you guys confess to each other…-smirk-

:Sakura: HHHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! –blush head to toe-

:Syaoran: -faints -

:heart2thewolfcore: nevermind, on with the story…T.T

-Jigglypuff came in-

Jigglypuff: JIGGLYPUFF –puts the microphone in front of its mouth-

:heart2thewolfcore: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! –skin turned to white, my body is made of squares and rectangles and a black background with a thunderbolt-

:Jigglypuff: JIGGLYPUFF!!! –singing-

:heart2thewolfcore: NNNNOOOO!!!!!! – running away-

----Viridian Town----

Previously on PokéMon….

Sakura battled Syaoran…and Sakura won victoriously against Syaoran…Sakura is now Heading Virdian City…

Sakura is heading towards Viridian city while she is about to step in the tall grass, a voice called her name in a high-pitchy voice… "SAKURA!!! Wait up" Sakura turned around and smiled. Knowing whose voice does it belongs too.

Oh that's my best friend, her name is Tomoyo. She loves to…how would you say it…a very sneaky fox how has a camera, she's fashion addict yet crazy enough to wrap me with ropes and drag me like a caught pig…-Sakura laugh nervously and sweatdrop just remembering that incident-

She has ivory creamy skin…her face has those violet eyes…her hair is quite longer than mine and the color of her hair is pure raven color… she is wearing a shirt that is color violet with a design written on the middle ' sweet angel ' her skirt is denim like mine but blue…she's wearing rubber shoes with the socks that reaches on top of her ankle.

" what is it Tomoyo??" Sakura asked as she calmed down. Tomoyo is holding on her knees while she is trying to regain her breath. She seems to carry something.

" you forgot your bag Sakura…" Tomoyo stood up and held my bag in front of me I looked at it then to Tomoyo. Tomoyo has puffed her cheeks and turned her head to her right side. A few minutes later she sighed.

" Honestly Sakura…you always forget the important stuff but when little yet unimportant stuff you always seem to remember…" She look at me while I got my bag…

" Gomen Tomoyo, I guess…I was so excited that I forgot my bag." Sakura got her bag, sling it around her neck and thank Tomoyo for bring it to her.

"well…you should also thank me for giving you some Pokéballs. I know your dream so I gave some Pokéballs to you, so you can start being the PokéMon Master and Champion…" Tomoyo joined her hands together and swing her whole body towards her left side and the background turned light yellow with different sizes of rainbow bubbles and her eyes has some star shaped in them…while a little blush crept up to her cheeks. Around her face have some sparkling stars.

" I could design your PokéMon Champion battle costume and I could videotape it…so kawaii!!"

Sakura was at her back small and in chibi form with a large sweatdrop and her eyes a straight line, her mouth is a small triangle while her right hand is moving up and down and Phoenix turned its eyes in to a oval shaped with a white pupil (a/n: for short ' chibi eyes ') and a large sweatdrop.

" Tomoyo…" Sakura sighed. " You can't…."

"Why?!" Tomoyo snapped out of her dreamland and glares at Sakura. Sakura flinched. Tomoyo step closer to Sakura until her face is super close to Sakura .

(a/n: I can't put a unit of measurement there cause I forgot the unit of measurement…I failed some many test and yet I got lucky –sigh-)

"Because…wait, are you planning to come with me??" Sakura has a chibi face on, and some strands of hair are sticking out and a bit scared…and she put her hands between but her and Tomoyo but a bit closer to her body.

And Phoenix got scared flew to a nearest branch while Sakura is wishing to fly away from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned around until her back is facing Sakura and bowed her head down while Sakura exhale in a chibi that you see a smoke coming out of her mouth and putting a hands at her chest.

" yes Sakura, I'm coming with you. Not just to video tape you I have to find a fiancée for me to inherit the toy company of mama…" Tomoyo faced Sakura again and Sakura's face turned into a chibi one and a sweat drop and putting both hands up in defense…

" SO…" Tomoyo out her right foot while Sakura puts back her left foot. " I'M…" Tomoyo step forward with her left foot while Sakura step backward with her right foot (a/n: so basically Sakura moves backwards and Tomoyo moves forward to tell her she meant it…so I won't type anymore)

"COMING…"

"WITH…"

"YOU!!!"

Sakura is already at a tree a bit scared of Tomoyo. Tomoyo step backwards and smiled like nothing happen " is that okay? Sakura" Sakura slumped down put her knees together like making a W shape, her hands placed on top of her knees and her head titled to a side while her eyes are a straight line with a stream-like shaped tears coming out of her eys and her mouth is an x.

Sometimes I don't get what's in her head…. And I think this is a long adventure " hoeeeeee….."

--tall grass/ heading towards viridian town—

Tomoyo and Sakura is heading towards viridian town while they're walking they heard the grass moved…

-sound of a grass moving-

then a Ratata came. Ratata saw them and started growling…

"I think I'll capture it.." Sakura whisper to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded…and step aside…and Phoenix is there at her shoulder after what happen earlier. Phoenix detached its self again and went in front of her.

"Phoenix!! Use peck on Ratata" Phoenix swooped down to peck Ratata. Ratata survived the attack of Phoenix. "Phoenix!!! do it again, Peck Ratata!!" Phoenix did it again.

Ratata is running a way for its dear life but its too slow for a flying PokéMon and it fainted." Alright, way to go Phoenix!" Phoenix perch on my shoulder and replied happily.

Sakura went and open her sling bag that is color beige. When to the Pokéball poket and got a Pokéball and threw it at the fainted Ratata. The Pokéball opened in half and shot a red laser at Ratata. The Pokéball close back shut and fell down the ground it moved a little and it stopped moving.

"Alright we caught it!!! We did it!!!" Sakura is jumping while Phoenix detached itself from Sakura's shoulder from the sudden movements and outburst.

"Good job there Sakura!! Tomoyo came out of the bushes and holding on her video camera.

"well… lets get going now Viridian Town is waiting for me to challenge the leader. Sakura went ahead of Tomoyo and leaving Tomoyo for a few minutes

Tomoyo sighed and followed Sakura. " wait up!! Sakura!!!"

" we're here Tomoyo!!! Viridian Town!

It's a wide open space when buildings of course and normal average people. It has a PokéMon Center near we're standing and diagonally across is the Mart. The PokéMon Center is were we can healing our injured PokéMon.

The Mart is were we can buy potions, antidote, burn heal, Pokéball, and so much more.

It also known as the resting place of people who had completed their badges for the PokéMon Championship Tournament.

Sakura and Tomoyo starts heading to the PokéMon Center. On the way there, they heard a voice calling to them.

" hey!!!" they saw a stretcher with a Pokémon in it. It seems the PokéMon to have fainted. The PokéMon trainer rushed towards the PokéMon center. Sakura and Tomoyo split apart so the trainer can pass with the stretcher with of course chansy. The nurse PokéMon.

" I wonder what happen??" Sakura and Tomoyo bend their heads together with a chibi face and a sweatdrop. Phoenix wondered too. Then after a few minutes they decided to go in and check things out but a voice just bust in and scare the daylights out of the two PokéMon Trainer and one PokéMon.

It just rushed in and spin the two girls and the Phoenix threw somewhere out in the sky…

" whoa…" Sakura fell down to the ground while Tomoyo stood up and shook her head.

" next time they should say excuse me…." Tomoyo blinked once, then twice, then trice.

Tomoyo glaced at Sakura…" Sakura??? Where are you???" then she heard a groaned at the ground.

" aaahhhaaaahhhaaaahhh…." Sakura has spiral eyes and a wiggly open mouth and some of her hair is sticking out everywhere…. Then Tomoyo turned her eyes into straight line with a small sweatdrop then she turned back to normal when she heard the same thing somewhere…

Phoenix is flying side to side, up and down and looked so tired…but Phoenix's eyes are like Sakura's. earning a large sweat drop from Tomoyo…

So she picked but Sakura by the collar and Pheonix by the neck and drag both of them all the way towards the PokéMon Center. Once she entered she once again sweatdropped.

' what in the world….happen'

The PokéMon Center is full of screaming and flying away PokéMon. The PokéMon Trainers are trying to catch their Pokémon that are trying to get out…

Tomoyo placed Sakura on the sofa, unconscious and Phoenix snapped out of confusion landed on Tomoyo's shoulder. " Why don't I heal you and my Pokéon!?"

Receiving a sound of approval from Phoenix, she went to Nurse Joy. Who behind a desk and typing all the way and consulting every PokéMon Trainer who has a PokéMon in distress and of course there's a Chansey too. " Hi, nice to meet you again, Joy" the nurse turned around and smiled.

Nurse joy is a pink haired girl with her hair has two loops attached to it. She is wearing a white nurse cap and a nurse suit with it, has stocking and with closed type of shoes.

" Hi! Tomoyo" nurse Joy said. Tomoyo looked at her with a questioning gaze and she was about to say a word but nurse Joy fill in her question. " There a boy who came from your town and started battling PokéMon Trainers that are trying to challenge the Gym here."

"but the miserably failed to defeat the PokéMon Trainer…" as nurse Joy put both of her hands on both of her cheeks and sighed miserably…

Tomoyo on the other hand knew whose that boy who keeps challenging other people…' Li, what are you up to now? ' Tomoyo suddenly felt that Phoenix is not on her shoulder anymore but heard a voice of her best friend.

She saw that Phoenix constantly pecking her face in worry. But Phoenix didn't noticed she's awake now…

"ITAI!!!!" Sakura screamed as Phoenix just peck her hard on the head. Phoenix flew off her and made a noise of happiness and has a face like this -.-…or to help you understand Phoenix a letter v inverted and has a chibi blush and a smile appeaed on his beak.

" ….AND YOUR HAPPY ABOUT PECKING MY HEAD!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! "

Sakura's face is very big with a small body and has a big orange-colored-beige and has a cross like shaped to indicate she's very angry indeed and there background in combination of black with flaming flames. Phoenix is just very small compared to Sakura with a sweatdrop and some blue think lines.

Phoenix got scared of Sakura and flew off like the PokéMon, who are flying away from their master.

" HEY! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! PHOENIX!!!!! COME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!"

Sakura chased Phoenix with a net, somehow she got and and chasing Phoenix by going back and fort all over the room.

While Tomoyo standing in the background sweat drop. Then a voice who belong to a bug catcher, which Tomoyo could tell from the attire his wearing, started to chase Sakura saying " GIVE MY NET BACK!! LADY!!!" and started to join in the picture of Sakura chasing Phoenix while Tomoyo sweat dropped more.

Tomoyo turned around and sighed while tilting her head a bit with a small puff came out of her mouth and her hands at her side flatting it. Then Kero just flew across the whole scene and along with him is another picture.

------

Sakura was tired of chasing Phoenix who perched himself on one of the bars on the roof. And the bug catcher had his net back and huffed and walked away.

" okay…I give up you win Phoenix…" Sakura said while catching your breath. She was sitting down, her knees together and her feet are slightly apart and her head is tilted to a side and her eyes are a straight line and her mouth open and close as a sign of breathing heavy. Then Tomoyo called her.

" Hey!!! Sakura came here would ya?" Sakura turned her head towards the front desk and saw Tomoyo having her right hand up swinging it side to side while het left hand is by her mouth.

Sakura went to Tomoyo…Tomoyo told what nurse Joy told her…

" I think its Li again…you know how he loves to challenge anyone he thinks he can beat…" Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed." Li…what are you?!?! Crazy…I guess I have to knock some sense into that thick headed skull shielded by his large ego." Sakura called Phoenix gave him to nurse Joy and she healed Phoenix right away…

" Um…nurse Joy do you know where the PokéMon Trainer is…" Sakura said to Nurse Joy while she was tending to an injured Pigeot.

" yes…he's by the PokéMart at the right side as one of the PokéMon Trainer said to me." Nurse joy said without looking at Sakura.

"Thanks…Tomoyo!!!" Sakura looked around and Saw Tomoyo with her PokéMon, Jigglypuff… Sakura stiffened.

" T-Tomoyo…I-isn't that J-J-Jigglypuff" Sakura started to shake while pointing her index figure at Jigglypuff as Sakura to sweat heavily and you can see her sweat falling very quick.

" yeah…so" clearly Tomoyo is confused why Sakura is Acting nervous around her PokéMon.

" um…. I'll go that way, okay Tomoyo?" Sakura step to the side, trying to get away from JigglyPuff.

Jigglypuff suddenly saw Sakura and jumped on her. " Jigglypuff!! Jiggly-Jigglypuff" Sakura become a stone…Jigglypuff slid down off her face.

" No…NO…stay away!!" Sakura panicked and waving her hands in front as Jigglypuff step closer and closer and closer. Then all of a sudden Jigglypuff got a microphone somewhere behind it's back…

(a/n: some PokéMon is plain weird for getting stuff out of their backs)

Tomoyo got her bag and plucked out 2 corks and putted in her ear. While Sakura runs away…

Jigglypuff started to sing. Of course, you what happens next… everyone including Sakura started to fall in its lullaby except Tomoyo who ha put 2 wine corks in her ear to cover the lullaby.

Jigglypuff had stop singing and saw everyone is a sleep. Jigglypuff got angry, it held the circular thingy-magigy on top of the microphone and pulled it. The microphone turned into a marker. Jigglypuff started to draw on the sleeping people with some shapes and stuff.

Once Jigglypuff had done scribbling what scribbles it did, it started to go back to the Pokéball it belongs. Tomoyo removed the 2 wine corks out of her ear and placed it back in her back.

After a few minutes…

"what happen…." Everyone start wondering….while Sakura is a heavy sleeper so she is still sleeping all this time….

" Sakura…" Tomoyo tried to wake her up…

"10 hrs. later mom….." Sakura is drooling at her sleep, has her chibi blush.

' I can't wait that long…' Tomoyo sweatdropped.

" Sakura…..Sakura…SAKURA!!!!" as Tomoyo pulled her ear, while Sakura got alarmed…

" HHHOOOOEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!…. What? Where? How?" Sakura stood up looked really alarmed…

" now that you're awake…lets go to Li and stop this madness…" Tomoyo gave Sakura's bag to her and headed to the door while Sakura is trying to get her bag on her. As soon as she done that Phoenix perched on top of her and Sakura followed to Tomoyo.

--Li's POV—

" Poocheyana!!! Bite attack now.!" I said as Poocheyana did a bite attack to Golduck.

" oh no…" my opponent is starting to lose confidense….

" Scratch that Golduck now!!" I said as Poocheyana did the final blow. Golduck fainted , his eyes are the letter x.

" who's next?!?!" I search the crowd…

" I am…" a familiar voice attracted my attention…

--Sakura's POV—

I saw Tomoyo is in one of the crowd I saw Li and Poocheyana and golduck is about to fainted until…

" Scratch that Golduck now!!" There okay golduck fainted…

" who's next?!?!" Li search the crowd…I puched the crowd and said

" I am…" Li turned to me.

"Kinomoto…" he said.

"Li…how are you" I said putting a smile in my face.

" What are you doing here? I thought your out of this place since you left me with gramps…" Li blinked.

" oh..so you want me to leave what a shame to I was about to battle the Gym leader here but I heard some rumors going about that you defeating PokéMon Trainers…I congratulate you for defeating"

Li steamed. " what did I say?" I said.

" YOU!!!"

"what?"

" I challenge you to a PokéMon Battle!" pointing his index at me with determination to beat me.

" okay then get ready to be roasted with Pheonix!" I said back with determinaion…

Our spark are connected and we turned it into a glaring competition. I don't glare at people at all but I'll have to make an exception…to the one and only Syaoran Li.

We told PokéMon to prepare for battle…

Then…..

------

I'll stop here for now…

Everybody is I think is impatient for waiting…I'll try to up date soon so pls. Wait for a few weeks…thx again for reviewing….


	3. Syaoran's fears

I still happy for those who like my story…. and please blame my spelling on the Microsoft word!!! I think that is what caused me to have more than 1 mistake…

Meowth: heart2thewolfcore doesn't own CCS but she consulted Team Rocket to blackmail the owner or the president of Clamp…oops time go now!!

----------

Then…..

Chapter 3

Syaoran's fears……

"SYAORAN, my love!!!" a voice appeared at the PokéMon battle….

"Mei-Meiling!!!" Syaoran paled and some of his hair is sticking out, his face turn into a chibi scared face while he turn his head slowly like a broken doll…

" Syaoran!!!!!" Meiling pounced on the poor boy…earning a confused look from Sakura and her PokéMon….

" MEILING!!! Get off meeeeeeee" Syaoran is desperately trying to get out of Meiling's grip…

"But-But Syaoran don't you see I love you" Meiling cries with desperation in her voice.

-Sakura POV-

I forgot to mention Meiling Rae…she is popular in our school…but for some she is a person who just want attention….she has two black buns on top of her head while some of her hair flows down looks, like a lollipop for short description…she has red firery eyes…her body is well…..like a model…. She has a huge, enormous crush on Li…

" um….excuse me? Li" Li looked at me but for some reason Meiling glared at me… I smiled nervously….

" what?! Can't you see I'm trying to pry off Meling!" Li tries desperately to Meiling get of off him.

Of those you can't think what position are they in…well…but of them are lying down while Meiling is on top holding Li's waist and of course Li doesn't like girls staying close to him unless he has some business with that girl….so he is trying to wiggle out of Meiling's grip.

" what about our PokéMon Battle???" Sakura sweatdropped at Li's face who completely went blank…and Meling smirked at me.

" I'll battle you…" all of us are dumbfounded.

" what!!!" Li said as meiling got off of him and got out her PokéBall…

" if I win….Syaoran's is gonna be my fiancé! " Meiling said in very proud voice. While Li has gone to relief to dead pale…

" Sakura!!!! Please win!!!" Li came to me and begged…I blinked once then twice.." my life is in your hands please win…!!!"

" then my poocheyana will be the fiancé of mine" Meiling took another PokéBall and comes out another poocheyana with a red ribbon tie around its neck telling it's a girl PokéMon.

Li's poocheyana went dead white to the bone then after a few minutes it came running to Phoenix and begged with the language so unknown, strange to us, humans.

Phoenix looked at me and I looked at Phoenix… then we both nodded.

" okay, Li I'll try to defeat Meiling but in out condition….you have to give me a free ice cream…" I smiled.

Li blinked once then twice, " that's all???"

I nodded. Same goes to Phoenix but no free ice cream deal.

(a/n: imagine a PokéMon trying to buy ice cream with money and everything…T.T;)

" very well then," Meiling returned Poochyena to its original ball. And got out umbreon.

( a/n: I hope that is the CORRECT spelling…)

" Phoenix get ready…." Phoenix flew in front of me.

Normal P.O.V

A gust of wind came by… everyone is tensed, even Syaoran's tense…

A random person drop a shopping bag, then the battle began.

" Umbreon!!! Psychic beam attack now" Meiling commanded Umbreon to do a psychic beam attack which umbreon complied.

"Phoenix!!! Fly higher!" Pheonix dodges it and flew high in the sky…

" Do it again umbreon!" umbreon aim at phoenix and did another psychic beam attack.

" go to the left now and flew higher and do a peck! " Sakura shouted at Pheonix who heard perfectly the command of its mistress.

Phoenix dodged it again but this time phoenix flew higher then shots of the sky. Half way there phoenix folded its wings and went faster to towards umbreon causing phoenix to grown brightly with heat then 3seconds later phoenix covered in flames. Then once phoenix is close to the ground it stretches it wings to do a sharp right to go above umbreon mistaking it for an attack. Phoenix went at the back of Sakura.

" oh….too bad to missed." Meiling smirked but not know Sakura noticed that Phoenix learned a new attack.

" really now ?" Sakura smilied and then said. " sorry but I must have your forgive ness…because you are about to lose…and I would to back out now" then phoenix flew a little high and was prepared for its new learned attack.

" really…and how are you sure about that?! And why should I back out if you keep missing and dodging huh? " meiling asked.

"okay then if you won't back out…forgive me at least, phoenix FIRE ARROWS!!!" Sakura pointed at meiling as phoenix as it made a eagle kind of sound,and phoenix's wings grew larger then it closed it with force as if he's trying to hide.

As phoenix summon some of its feather and ignited it to be like a flaming line . and was shot diagonally above umbreon causing it to look like arrow which lit with fire.

Umbreon was waiting for the commands of Meiling but Meiling commanded umbreon to dodge was a bit too late. Umbreon of course, took the attack of Phoenix, but the flames that covered the feather was too hot and umbreon got burned.

" stand up!! You-you useless pokémon!!!" Meiling shrieked. Sakura's eyes widened until her eyes are a small circle.

" you…how could you say that to your pokémon…" Sakura's eyes are starting to have water in them….being so emotional...

" how could you say that to your pokémon… its your friend… you have to say sorry now!" Sakura has tears already falling that…

" my friend….my FRIEND!?!?!" meiling laughed hard, causing her stomach to ache. " I'm not it's friend….it my tool to defend me from other useless and worthless Pokémon…" Meiling laughed again.

Everyone gasped, know the Meiling use her PokéMon as a tool. They glared at her for being a heartless person.

" how COULD you say that!!!" Sakura shouted at her while her hands are folded up near her chest as more tears come out. Umbreon was devastated to hear that from its PokéMon trainer.

" yeah so…? I could say anything I want…there's no rule on that!" then all of a sudden her PokéMon came out and look at her as if she is telling a lie.

Li's POV

_How could she say that….that she is using her PokéMon as a tool…what…what monster…not like Sakura she cares about PokéMon as if its like her true family….maybe that is why I like Sakura than any other boy in the school….WAIT A MINUTE!!! What m i thinking….i don't like Sakura….i don't like Sakura….i don't like Sakura…._ Li chanted on and on until he is convinced that he doesn't like Sakura at all.

Maybe not but just maybe……

Normal POV

All Meiling's PokéMon bowed their heads in defeat seeing that she is not telling a lie.

Umbreon the bravest PokéMon look at her and did an attack position. Sakura blinked as her tears are almost gone.

" what are you looking and doing at me?…Are you gonna betray me, your TRAINER!!!" umbreon went to Sakura and bowed its head and stand by herside. While Sakura keeps blinking at the sudden happenings?

" So! Your going to her and betray me then poochyena….Bite Attack now!!!" Meiling is really angry at Sakura. Poochyena just went to Sakura's side and Stand fierce towards her.

" your gonna betray me too…" Meiling is fuming of anger, jealousy and at the same time from embarrassment of the sudden actions.

" Swa-" Meinling was interrupted

" Meiling stop it now… your PokéMon won't listen to you anyway…that makes Sakura win…" Syaoran pointed out who is the winner in the battle.

Sakura's face went into chibi mode and has a lot of question marks popping out as Meiling and Syaoran talking.

" but…but you just want to let Kinomoto win!!!" Meiling said in a desperate voice.

"no…that's the half of the reason why is said that…" Syaoran said…Phoenix let its flames disappear and perched on Sakura's shoulder while Sakura sat down and think…

_I wonder what's the other half of the reason why Li wanted me to win this battle…um…._Sakura wondered and wonder until Syaoran said the answer of her wondering question.

" what's the other half of the reason then…" Meiling asked, forgetting the battle between Sakura.

Syaoran took a deep breath and said…" not to embarrass you…" Syaoran looked down with his cheeks flushed…usually he's not like this but when he's alone in the family with his four sister and a mother and a father whose a business man. His family instincts kicked in.

Meiling gasped.

_Now this is what I get for living in a house with 5 women inside the roof._ Syaoran thought.

Sakura gasp as she put her hands in front of her open gaping mouth… Sakura and Tomoyo never saw this side before towards other girls other than his family…

" Tomoyo, do you see what i see…" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo who was crouching to the same level of Sakura.

" yeah…Li-san is never like this towards other girls than his family…." Tomoyo said her observation about Syaoran.

"maybe that's what he gets for living with a family that has more female than the male." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded in approval.

"lets leave them to talk…" Tomoyo said as she stood and wlked away from the people who knew Syaoran never did that in front of everybody. Tomoyo stop because she heard Sakura saying good-bye.

" well now… Meiling and Li… I have to go since none of us win and that ice cream could wait. So I won't be any more a pest I better go…so see ya loverbirds…" Sakura winked and left, leaving a shocked Li and a blushing Meiling.

After leaving the crowd, she and Tomoyo are heading towards the forest which was near the Gym…but Sakura passed the road towards the Gym…Tomoyo stopped in front of the road to the Gym.

" hey! You passed it already Sakura!" Tomoyo Shouted at the retreating form of Sakura and expecting to turn back and say sorry.

" nah! I'll pass it! " Sakura shouted back. Tomoyo was surprised at Sakura's action.

" why? Sakura the gym is one of the requirements of the PokéMon league Champoinship?" tomyo asked Sakura as she went to her.

"because I heard that this particular gym is the last requirement of the PokéMon League." Sakura said.

" Plus, it very crowded with strong PokéMon Trainers and im still a novice compared to them." Sakura added with a sigh and look at the tall trees sprouting out of the viridian forest.

" oh…okay Sakura…" Tomoyo was defeated and indeed the PokéMon gym was packed because of trainers wanting to complete the 8 badges and start PokéMon training for the PokéMon League Championship.

" Then Lets GO!!!" Sakura threw a fist the bright sun.

Well… the end for this chapter…. I want you guys to give or suggest a event that while happen in the viridian forest before heading towards the next gym.

Review……don't tell me that I have still many wrong spelling….

Syaoran: oh…don't' worry they WILL not type or to make you read that you have many Wrong spelling….-smirk-

Heart2thewolfcore: hey!!!: HEY!!!!!! I'm trying to improved my spelling unlike you you get high ranking scores….

Meiling: thanks heart2thewolfcore for typing that in!!!

Syaoran: that reminds me….-gets out a big bazooka and aim it towards heart2thewolfcore- DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heart2thewolfcore: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-got shot out of the building-

Syaoran: -blows the smokethat is coming out of the bazooka-

ummm...that's it for now...but i would really be pleased if you guys and gals give or suggest an event that will happen in the viridian forest???

thanks alot


	4. viridian forest

dChapter 4

Viridian forest……

Herat2thewolfcore: you are so gonna pay for the medical bills….

Syaoran: yeah so…my family is rich…

Heart2thewolfcore: oh yeah fine I'll just make Sakura date Ryu, your childhood rival…-laugh evily-

Syaoran: you wouldn't dare to try that…-glares-

Heart2thewolfcore: oh…I'll will…I'll will….-glares back-

Meowth: oh well…heart2thewolfcore doesn't know clamp but I think she would get Syaoran out of the clamp characters

Heart2thewolfcore: that would be sweet revenge!

Syaoran: you wouldn't dare to try that along with Sakura being taken away from me!!! –glares-

Heart2thewolfcore: you wouldn't know double sweet revenge…-glares back-

Viridian forest was home to most bug PokéMons… Bug-type Trainers are here to collect, study, and capture PokéMon.

Sakura was humming an adventure song, and was happy but not knowing that the Viridian Forest are home to bug type PokéMon. And not to mention they're both scare of bugs…

(a/n: I pity them….tomoyo says: I hate you!!!!!-gives me a scary glare-….eeep! –trembling-)

then they continue their adventure towards the heart of Viridian Forest then spinarak…appear in front of Sakura's face and of course, when you humming sometimes you CLOSE your eyes…Sakura trembled as she open her eyes…Tomoyo scareed of what may happen to them, bumped at the back of Sakura…

" Sakura??" Tomoyo noticed Sakura trembling and suddenly she scream to the heavens.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura paled. Tomoyo noticed what's stuck on Sakura's face and screamed…

-----somewhere in the forest-----

Stupid Sakura….she made the people think that I like Meiling…NO! I like Sakura…holy wakamoly!!!! What did I say…. I DON'T like HER…. Li screamed at his head.

(a/n: I will be his and Sakura's second voice…hehehe -.-)

Me(second voice): hey, DUDE!!! Don't scream! It hurts!! . 

Syaoran: who? What the-

Me(second voice): I'm you…baka….

Syaoran: what did you say!!! I'm not a baka.. you're the kaijuu!

Me(second voice): puh-lease! Say that, and its like saying that to your self kaijuu!

Syaoran: why can't you shut up!!

Me(second voice): speak for your self how can I shut up and you blabber that you DON'T like Sakura….but you do like her!!!

Syaoran: I DON'T LIKE HER!!!! –vein popped out-

Me(second voice): maybe not but just maybe…-snicker-

Syaoran: WHY YOU!!!

Me(second voice): WATCH OUT!!!

"Huh?" he said.

Syaoran was too busy battling the second voice in his head not knowing there was a branch at the same level as his head, thick as his head, slammed into Syaoran that him knock out cold. With a spiral spinning on top of his face.

And Poochyena just shook his head and sighed.

--back to Sakura's team—

Tomoyo just fainted and Pheonix is holding to Sakura's shoulder for its dear life because Sakura is running around in circle in a fast pace, screaming: "GET IT OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After a few minutes spinarak is quite dizzy and you can tell because it has spiral eyes. It detach from Sakura face, Sakura stopped screaming and running because she didn't feel anymore spinarak on top of her face.

Sakura looked around and saw that the ground is at her shoulder level. Sakura sweatdropped that she concluded that she's been running around in circles and made a circular hole that is really deep.

Sakura climbed her self out of the hole she made and went to tomoyo who is still fainted.

" Tomoyo..Tomoyo…wake up Tomoyo!" Sakura tried to wake her up. Slowly her eyes are starting to open up.

" what in the world happen….." Tomoyo whispered as she tried to sit up.

" hehe…stupid spidar like PokéMon… got in front of my face…" Sakura laughed nervously…Tomoyo nodded as she stood up.

" Okay then since we're all okay.." Tomoyo said as Sakura pulled on her skirt.

" lets head out to Pewter city…" Sakura kept tugging on Tomoyo's sleeve…

" and we'll defeat- What is it Sakura can't you see im trying to make a speech here!" Tomoyo's head became big and her body became tiny along her face there is a big red vein popped out. Sakura's very tiny and has many sweatdrops and puts her hands in defence.

The ground starts to rumble….

They saw a smoke behind them and saw a battalion of Pincones coming towards them…they looked at each other then….

" RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed each other and Sakura lifted her left leg while Tomoyo lifted her right leg and started to run down hill….

They're legs are in circles due to fast moves movement, their hands are flowing from behind while Sakura saw Li being drag by Poochyena..

" holy macaroni!!! Li-kun" Sakura went ahead of Tomoyo which received a "HEY! WAIT UP FOR ME!!"

Poochyena looked in fornt of him and got his hair stand up since it saw Sakura and Tomoyo running towards them and a battalion of Pinecones

Sakura grab poocheyena by her right hand which is holding her bag and Li's collar by the left so now it like Sakura is holding a crying poochyena and Li is flowing by her left hand like a piece of cloth.

They ran by some PokéMon Trainers and saying " RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!!!"

The PokéMon trainers are looking at them weirdly but then they felt a rumbling sound. They looked at the direction where the girls came from and they screamed but they we're to late…the front Pinecones exploded in front of them and behind the front kept going forward squishing the poor trainers.

" I know! Jigglypuff" Tomoyo said while running. She took out a red and white PokéBall, stop and threw it behind her. It opened in half and a red beam shoots out and formed into a shaped of a jigglypuff. Sakura froze.

Jiggly puff appeared then looked behind it. Jigglypuff smiled. " you know what to do, Jigglypuff!!" Tomoyo cheered Jigglypuff.

" NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura weirdly. But Jigglypuff started to sing already.

"Jiggly-puff…..jigglypuff…." jigglypuff sang. After a few seconds…

" this…is…why…I told…-yawn-…you…not…to…-" Sakura fell asleep right before she finished scolding tomoyo.

" i…forgot…to-" tomoyo is also swept by the power of the lullaby.

Li is waking up right in the middle of the song. He heard the song and went back to sleep again.

Phoenix who was above Sakura while she was running away form the battalion of pinecones fell down from the sky and landed right near Poochyena who also heard the song.

The battalion of pinecones stopped moving and fell asleep too…

After awhile Jigglypuff stopped singing and got angry. It did what it did when they were at the pokemon center of viridian city. Jigglypuff scribbled everyface that was lying down on the ground. When Jigglypuff was done scribbling it went back inside the PokéBall of Tomoyo.

After a few minutes. Li woke up. Being an early bird does have a benefit.

" huh what happen here?" Syaoran is very confused.

" oh! I remember Jigglypuff was singing then I fell back asleep…WHAT!!!!" Syaoran made his left hand flat while his right pounded on his left and Syaoran panicklooked at his reflection at the nearest puddle of water.

" NNNNAAAANNNNIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran got a towel from his backpack quick and wiped his face that was full of scribbles. Syaoran noticed two figures lying next to him.

Sakura is sleeping soundly…"Syaoran….ummmm"

Syaoran blushed as he looked at the ground. ' is she thinking of me……nah….but…nevermind I'll figure this later' Syaoran looked at the two figures sleeping but mostly at one certain Cherryblossom.

--sakura's dream---

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and a mysterious person were there in a big wild field. In the big wide field stands a giant Cherryblossom tree… they were they sitting and laughing their hearts out. While their chosen PokéMon partners were having fun with eath other.

" _Hey, -----! When and where are we going to meet each other if you move out, huh?" I said holding Syaoran's hands…_

" _but, Sakura, your Syaoran's --------- and plus you're the new PokéMon Champion, isn't it?" ----- Said_

'…_.Li's what???'_

" SHUT IT!!! -------------!!!" Syaoran said glaring at a midnight blue haired person.

(a/n: hint….hint)

' _I wonder who is that midnight blue haired person…but I feel that I know him somehow'_

"_yup, Syaoran, you just can't admit it, you and Sakura became true ------, KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo screamed the last part._

" _Look, guys Syaoran isn't the type to show off!!! So…stop teasing him…" I said_

" _yup, you better admit you and Syaoran are ----------s/--------s-. and my dream came true –sigh-"Tomoyo started to day dream._

" _oh dear…" I shook my head and sighed. But then Syaoran's finger lifted my chin up and kissed my lips._

" _see what did I tell you……Syaoran does love you so much…" ----- said as he smirked. " how about us my dear Tomoyo….." ----- went close to Tomoyo and did the same thing._

_I close my eyes and after a few minutes my eyes still close then he said. " Sakura…."_

"…_..Sakura…."_

_---_end of Sakura's Dream---

Tomoyo tried to wake up Sakura because Sakura was sleep talking. And Tomoyo wan't to know what is happening in her head.but Sakura is still stubborn not to wake up. So she left the room.

After a few minutes, Sakura eyes started to open up…." What happen….." as she triend to sit up.

She blinked. Trying to know why she is in a different place than the forest.

She looked and she saw that there in a room with 2 beds were placed at the side of the window. And the bed where she is sitting on is at the right side of the window. Then Sakura noticed that there's a bed beside the door.

" oh…good you a wake now," Sakura turned to the door seeing Syaoran standing with a food of tray. Remembering the dream she blushed.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he went towards the bed and placed the tray on her lap.

" eat and you guys can go…" syaoran went towards the bed that's near the door and lay down with his hands behind his neck and his right led is bended up.

Sakura looked at her food. Her breakfast is two eggs, and bacon and an orange juice. she looked at Li. Everytime she lokks at Syaoran her heart raises fast due to her dream. Little did she know that, it was a prophetic dream.

" thanks…Li" Syaoran looked at her for 10 seconds then looked away with some hint of red just below his eyes.

" yeah…whatever" he switched position, now his right arm is laying at his side while his left arm is holding his head up and of course…his laying on his left side.

After a while,

" hey…Li" Sakura said as she finished her breakfast.

" what now…." Li is just plain bored but Tomoyo will bugged him, if he went out of this room.

" where are we, not that I mean in this room, in what place are we….?" Sakura was starting to wonder where they are, its either in viridian or pewter town…

" oh…we're in pewter town now…Tomoyo is now trying to fight the gym here, they say that the gym here in pewter city is one of the qualifying badges to enter in the PokéMon League." Syaoran said as he stood up from the bed.

"Really?" Sakura was surrized.

" you are really stupid ne, Sakura" Syaoran smirked. Sakura blushed.

Syaoran went towards her to get her tray, then he noticed Sakura is looking down, blushing. His smirk got even wider.

" So…you're falling for me, already…I thought you'll be a challenge to me...but I just your just playing hard-to-get." Syaoran got the breakfast tray and left the room. But before he went down he heard a scream " NO WAY!!!! LI!!!!!"

Syaoran just laughed.

--outside—

Sakura went outside to look around before battling the Gym leader.

" wow! What a pretty t-shirt!" Sakura went inside of the store. After a few minutes she went out with a shopping bag, then she moved on. After a few shops, she saw something cute and went inside the store.

Sakura repeated the process until its sunset already.

"aaaawwww…its sunset already….but I want to buy some more and I haven't found Phoenix and Tomoyo….and plus I don't want to go back since I stole Li's money…not really stole his I mean I was about to give him back but….i need the money…." Sakura said as she sighed.

Sakura was about to face the wrath of Syaoran. Then she saw a chocolate store having a promo. She went to it, knowing what's Syaoran's favorite dessert.

" Hey! Miss would you like to win the Grand prize of this Promo?" the vendor said. Sakura nodded.

"well…then, just roll this ball box, then if a golden ball comes out, you win the grand prize." The vendor told Sakura about the rules and pointed a basket, no…a gaint box of Chocolate of Syaoran's favorite Brand! " now, miss try to get the golden ball."

Sakura went to the ball box and grip the handle the spinned it.

After a few seconds Sakura stopped and prayed that it was a golden ball. The vendor was smilling.

" congratulations, miss!! You won are grand prize!" the vendor waving his hands above his head. Sakura leaped for joy!

' finally! Something to give Li as an apology give ' Sakura smiled wider as she thought.

" here, you go" the vendor gave Sakura the grand prize.

" thank you!" Sakura got the enormous box. She blinked.

' how am I gonna carry this all???' Sakura is holding at least 15 bags and now she has to carry a big box!

" HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed to the heavens

Kero flew across the whole scene along with him a new picture came.

" where's my wallet??" Syaoran looked everywhere. He wanted to buy his very favorite chocolate.

First he was by the flower vase, all of a sudden e was by the couch, then the stairs and his searched was interrupted by the doorbell. He was about to go the the door but the person outside seemed to be in the rush.

" yeah, yeah! Wait for a sec." Syaoran opened the door as he is jaw kissed the floor. " what is that!?!?!"

" hehe…'' Sakura looked at Syaoran. She was starting to get nervous.

" YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran looked at his empty wallet to the giant shopping bags to Sakura who was hiding behind the couch.

He glared hard and dangerously. " hoe…" Sakura said. Sakura was hiding behind the sofa, scared of Syaoran. There is one thing Sakura learned never to make Syaoran angry.

" YOU…YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY MONEY!!!" Syaoran screamed at the poor girl, who seemed like it was about to face a big enormous monster who wants to eat her.

" look…I can explain…" Sakura put her hands up in defense as she stood up.

" EXPLAIN WHAT!! HOW MY WALLET WALKED OFF THEN SPEND WHATEVER IS INSIDE ALL BY ITS SELF!?!?" Syaoran screamed at the poor girl. Who took shelter behind the sofa.

" well…I knew this would happen so…I went to a candy shop to buy some chocolate because I knew you would be going there, but I found a shop which sells all kinds of chocolate and my luck they're we're in a promo, I entered the promo, and I won!.." Sakura carefully yet very cautious to an angry and furious Syaoran as she sat down.

" so?" Syaoran slightly cooled down. He sat down and looked at Sakura, whose across him.

"…the grand prize is a whole box of chocolate of different types of chocolate. So would you like them?" Sakura got the giant box of chocolate and slammed it to the coffee table. It made a large vibration that made the table jump and all the things on the table fell and broke and Syaoran fell of the sofa.

" to make that large vibration, it must be heavy and full…" Syaoran eyed the box forgetting the mortal sin of Sakura.

" I knew some chocolate will change your mind…" Sakura smiled has predicted that this will happen.

" it may change may attitude, but it will never change my mind…" Syaoran crossed his arms.

" we'll see about that!" Sakura removed or sliced through the tape. Syaoran was getting excited. Maybe more than excited cause he is already shaking.

Sakura smiled as she stopped opening the box. Syaoran glared at her when she stop.

" why did you stop?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with death somewhere in his eyes.

" um…will you forgive me if I give this all to you?" Sakura asked knowing what will he answer.

" if it has my favorite brand, which very rare, then I will forgive you…" Syaoran puffed his cheeks then looked away.

Sakura laughed. To Syaoran, her laugh is the most beautiful melody, he has ever heard. He blushed.

" what are you laughing about, huh?" Sakura stop laughing but was reduced to a chuckled then she fully stop.

" okay, I'm sorry. But your face soo cute at the same time funny!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran blushed heavily, then he yelled.

" DO YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU OR I'LL NEVER, EVER GONNA FORGIVE YOU!?!?!"

" oh, okay then, lets open then box then" Sakura opened the box, as she opened it a yellow bright light shoot through out the room and covered them both.

As the yellow bright light faded, they say many kinds of chocolate shinning bright at their faces. Syaoran drooled because…1. all of them are rare,2. it all his favorite chocolate.

" so…." Sakura stoop looking at the chocolates, and looked at Syaoran, who has been trapped in the spell of the chocolates.

"….are you gonna forgive me?" Sakura asked cautiously, because it might trigger a nerve.

'' um….." Syaoran spoke without looking at Sakura, only his now-precious chocolates. "…maybe not but just maybe…."

Sakura looked at Syaoran like he was an king, a greedy king who wants more taxes than his town had given.

" what do you mean, maybe!!!" Sakura stood up as he closed the box and took it away. Syaoran looked at her and glared hard.

" what do you think your doing to my chocolate?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow as Sakura glared.

" are you gonna forgive me or not?" Sakura looked at Syaoran with some deperation in her eyes.

Sakura knows when you anger Syaoran, your facing your gravestone. Its much worst when you're a girl. You see, Syaoran is like the Prince of Darkness.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, of what he wears… he's full of black. He's wearing a shirt, which is sleeveless and has a zipper from his neck down towards the middle of his chest. He wears a black cargo pants, that is down to his ankles. He wears black rubber shoes, I guess from nike. Then he wears a jacket that flows down to his ankles he always bring super-star like shades that is color black.

And that is god-deadly yet dangerously hot.

" okay, I forgive already, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATES!!!" Syaoran stood up trying to yank the box.

" okay here," less than a second the box are gone and Sakura looked at the disappeared box to the sound on the stairs. Seeing Syaoran took a bar of his one of a kind chocolates and started to eat.

---somewhere in the city—

" that was very easy! I just used jigglypuff and there they lost." She whispered to her self and man, he was too entranced to her beautiful face.

" anyways I wonder how Li knew how's Sakura's doing?" she mumbled.

" maybe…."

" not…he couldn't do that….its not like Li to do such thing….." tomoyo disagreed on the thought.

" but love made all things possible!" Tomoyo chirped. As she went to the calm to matchmaking mode.

'this is gonna be fun'

--the next morning—

"um….." Sakura woke up with the scent of pancakes. Remember she loves PANCAKES!

Sakura went down very quick and slam the door leading it to the dinning room. ( I forgot they rented a mini house somewhere on top of a hill) she was welcomed by a person demanding money. " Nani?" Sakura is very confused.

" HA! I told she would come down with pancakes which is freshly made! Now where is my 100 yen!" Tomoyo yelled. Showing a hand that is welcoming money. She place her right foot on the talble

" how many times should I tell you! SHE GOT MY WALLET AND SPENT IT ALL ON HER SHOPPING SPREE!" Li yelled as he stood up pointing a finger at Sakura.

" Sakura, went on a shopping spree!?!" Tomoyo gasped as she covered her mouth.

" why didn't let me join you and used his money too!" in a flash Tomoyo was at the table to Sakura's face and had those fake glossy eyes. Sakura sweatdropped.

" but you know h-how s-scary Li is, right?" Sakura shook with nervous as she recalled the event when she spent Li's money.

" heed her words, Daidouji" Syaoran came near Tomoyo and it seems that the background changed, they were somewhere in a red-voilet flames and Syaoran grew very big, and them…well…they seem to be very small as they hugged each other in fright. His eyes tuned a shinning star.

" or else, you'll pay with your life!" then Syaoran's teeth turned like shark's teeth , then there's hornes growing out of his forehead, then flames disappeared only Syaoran's head is in front of them.

Sakura and Tomoyo, jumped and cried while their tears are like waterfall, while hugging each other. And yelled.

" Yes!!!! We'll never ever gonna make you angry"

--outside/ at the entrace of the PokéMon gym—

"yay!!! We're here now" Sakura jumped for joy. Her eyes are full of determination.

"Sakura, listen to me, the person is not the real gym leader but he's somewhat relative, since the real gym leader is gone with a companion. Anyways, Sakura he's a rock type PokéMon. Only water-type can defeat him. and of course there's Jigglypuff-"

"no!!!!! no jigglypuff!!! LI might want that right?" Sakura looked at Li. Who just turned away.

" why should I bother Jigglypuff if I have the strongest PokéMon ever, ne Poochyena?" Li looked at his right foot, Poochyena barked in approval.

" now feeling high and mighty now, eh? I'm sure that little wolf of yours will surely lose!" Sakura poked Syaoran in the chest proving her point.

"how dare you to talk to me like that!" Syaoran pushed Sakura, which she stumbled a little.

" okay that's it!! Phoenix!!!" Sakura called Phoenix who was perced on top of the building.

" okay guys stop!!! If you want to defeat the substitute leader, take me advise: CUT IT OUT!!!!!" as Tomoyo went between then and pushed them away from each other.

" fine, I bet Kinomoto, can't even beat the substitute learder, kaijii" Syaoran snicker as he went in.

" why you…!" Sakura raised a fist as a vein popped out at the very tight fist.

" Sakura lets go……you won't like Li to beat ne?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who seemed to disappeared then she heard.

" LI, Sakura is no KAIJII!!!" Sakura rushed in, not heeding to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed.

This will be a long adventure….

Hi!! I'm sooo sorry but my parents will confiscate my laptop…so I might not continue this but…it doesn't mean that I will DISCONTINUE!!! I will try to sneak under my parent's noses…-evil laughter-

Syaoran: wow!…o.o I hope your mother and father will catch you…

Heart2thewolfcore: I hate you…

Syaoran: I like you too

Heart2thewolfcore: that's it!!!!! –grabes pen and scribbled something on the script-

Syaoran: what you doing? – peeked over my shouder-

Heart2thewolfcore: ha! I changed the script, Ryu!!!

Ryu: hai?

Heart2thewolfcore: you'll be replacing Syaoran in his place, consi-

Ryu: YAY!!!!! Ha, in your face!!!! –runs to Sakura-

Syaoran: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! –glares at me- I'll deal with you later…

Sakura: HHHHHHOOOOEEEEE!!! – seeing Syaoran and Ryu-

Heart2thewolfcore: Sakura…I'm sorry….sweet revenge is always be a great relief!!!

---special note----

Specail thanks to: Phantom's ange…

I will take your suggestion….

It's perfect!!! I'll put your suggestion on the story….

I hope reviewers can give me more suggestions and MORE REVIEWS!!!!!


	5. The first badge

Chapter 5

The first badge…

Syaoran: COME HERE!!!! I WILL SLICE OFF YOUR HEAD!!!! – trying to slice my head off-

Heart2thewolfcore: WAIT!!!! WHAT HAPPEN TO RYU!?!?! – running and sweating at the same time-

----somewhere----

Ryu: huuummmppppffff – being dangled upside down and below him there's a shark tank, 5 white sharks-

Ryu: - the cloth slid of ryu's face- HELP ME!!!!!!!

---back to me---

heart2thewolfcore: SAKURA!!!

Sakura: hoe?

Heart2thewolfcore: -hid behind Sakura- IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME…DO THAT TO SAKURA FIRST!!!!!

Sakura: WHAT!?!?!…..WAIT! SYAORAN!!!

Syaoran: - stopped swinging his sword- why you…. I HATE YOU!!!

Heart2thewolfcore: well…I like you too…-smirk-

Syaoran: I WILL KILL YOU!!!! –trying to stop himself from swinging his to slice of my head-

James: heart2thewolfcore doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura…well…she wants…TO UNITE OUR PEOPLE–

Heart2thewolfcore: -pounded james- SHUT UP!!!! AND WHAT YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY!!! YOU SHOULD BE GRABBING ASH'S PIKACHU!!!

James: wah…

They have entered the Pewter Gym. When they entered Sakura gasped. It was like a big basketball court, but it doesn't have any basketball basket.

" Welcome to Pewter Gym, my PokéMon is all rock-type, ready for your battle" a voice said.

" Who's there??" Sakura unconsciously wrapped her arms around Syaoran's arm, making him blush heavy.

Of course, nothing gets past _the_ Tomoyo Daidouji, especially when it comes to her MOST VALUABLE prey… ' oh…I see it is true….you are sooo gonna thank me…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Tomoyo thought

" I,_ the_ wonderful and the strongest PokéMon Trainer in this town, my name is…"

the voice paused for a moment.

Then all of a sudden, one by one the lights opened and was directed at the middle were there is a person….

" helo…my name is shin and you're-" Shin looked at his Challenger and gasped.

" you!?!?1" Shin pointed at Sakura, then looked at Li, then Sakura's arm locked around his arm.

" Sakura…MY SWEET SAKURA!!!!" Shin shouted and went to Sakura who was scared.

" GET. AWAY…" Sakura's right arm grip tight, while her left went at her back then, some reason she got a big giant mallet and swung it above her head, ready to pound Shin . Shin trying to hold Sakura with his left arm, not aware Sakura pulled a giant mallet.

Shin was quite near but in the range of the mallet. As soon Shin arrived at the range of the mallet Sakura swung her maller and landed on shin's head as she said: "FROM.ME!!!!"

Shin froze due the pain, as he kissed the floor. " why?…." Shin acted as if he was killed by his own dear brother. And not to mention a big round-orange-shaped-booboo.

Syaoran tried not to laugh, but then laughter can't be controlled. Tomoyo chuckled. Little did we know Tomoyo as been filming ever since Sakura started to wrap around Syaoran's Arm.

In one second, Shin stood up and asked. " So…it seems Sakura found a _lover_, eh?" Shin crossed his arms on top of his chest.

Syaoran choked at his comeback, still forgetting that Sakura's arms are still wrapped around his arm.

" WHAT!?!?!…." Li looked at shin like he was from another planet…maybe Pluto.

" no way…she's my lover, she stole my money!" Li shouted pointing at Sakura. Sakura let go of Syaoran's arm.

" I repaid you already!! Remember those chocolates!!" Sakura shouted back.

" what chocolates!?!? I don't remember having chocolates…." Syaoran putting his left index and thumb fingers around his chin as if he's thinking. Actually he is thinking.

" WHAT?!?!….wait, you ate them all and YOU FORGOT WHO GAVE THOSE CHOCOLATE TO YOU!!!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran and Sakura is having a glaring contest. Due to the glaring contest you can feel the heat coming out of them, and sparks are flying anywhere until someone stopped them.

" you guys are forgetting about me" Shin glared and added, " are you goona battle or just making me jealous that you have Sakura's attention and not me?" Shin has then keep-away-from-my-gal look towards syaoran, who glared saying she-is-mine look.

All of them not knowing that, there on top of the roof, there are glowing red eyes with two slim lines on top and black shimmering eyes with two triangles on top.

(a/n: there! That should give you a clue since every one would like to know where in heaven's name they are!)

" alright! Enough of this, useless things…" Shin ran towards the end of the court and all lights were towards him again. " Li, I challenge you to a PokéMon battle, if you lose you will give my sweet Sakura!" showing off his pokéball with a pose.

" WHAT!!! you take that back! I will not give you Sakura!" Syaoran said knowing there's two reasons 1. He loves Sakura, and 2….

" what?" Sakura whispered, not believing that Syaoran is defending her.

' oh..my….gosh!!!….IT IS true!!!! Li loves Sakura!!!' Tomoyo screamed trying to keep quiet and not shouting KAWAII.

" I will defeat her, not YOU!!!! And plus I don't lose battles!" Syaoran added. Sakura fell, anime style. Tomoyo just plain cried, telling herself, ' why…oh, why…you deny you love her!'

' I hate you Li!!!!' Sakura cursing Li. While the two shadows up there in the roof giggled.

" whatever, prepare to lose Li!" Shin threw his Pokéball in the air. The Pokéball which is thrown in the air, opened in half and shot a red beam towards the ground and made a shape of a edgy circle and has two slim line connecting to a big-bulky rectangular shaped.

When the red light is gone the ball went back to Shin's hand, as the the figure appeared as geodude.

Syaoran took out his Pokédex and pointed at Shin's pokemon.

Geodude A rock-type PokéMon. People sometimes mistakes geodude as plain rock so sometimes when they try to take out a path of rock. It may anger geodude among those rocks. Geodude can be found on many mountains trails or when you go on hiking. 

(a/n: I don't need to explain right? You know how geodude looks right?)

" Geodude, eh?" Syaoran smirked. 'this gonna be easy' he thought. He took out a pokeball. Sakura is still thinking on what Syaoran is gonna do.

" TENTACRUEL I CHOSE YOU!!!!!" Syaoran has his right arm over his left as he threw the ball.

"what!?!?" Shin froze shock.

"WHAT!!!" Sakura gasped. " IMPOSSIBLE!? Li how did you obtain that Tentacruel!"

" oh its possible, my dear_ sweet_ Sakura, I got this from my un-so-official battles." Syaoran said in a sexy voice as Sakura blushed. Syaoran smirked.

' but this, thank you Ryu!'

--_flashback_--

_Somewhere in pewter city a battle is happening when Syaoran just got his Pokédex._

_" poochyena agility now!" Syaoran shouted. Poochyena encircle Tentacruel. Tentacruel of course got dizzy and was about to fall._

_" Good! Now TAKLE attack!" Syaoran pointed at Tentacruel._

_The trainer of Tentacruel whispered something. All of a sudden, one by one the tentacles of Tentacruel is wrapping around the poor poochyena. Tentacruel is using wrap attack._

_" no…." Syaoran paled. ' poochyena!' _

_" I hate you RYU!!!!" Syaoran childhood rival Ryu._

_Ryu lifted up his head and smirked. Ryu is also the hottest in Sakura's school. Ryu is wearing the same attire but instead his wearing white. He has black messy hair like Syaoran's and has striking blue eyes.his is also known the Prince of Light._

_Syaoran and Ryu are best buddies; I mean best in sport, academics, name anything except something girly or disgusting to do. When they were five but two years later Sakura arrived in Pallet Town. She was most cutest, lively and lovable girl they ever seen. So they decided to spy on her._

_They saw Sakura was sitting by the cherry blossom tree. Butwhen they looked closer, They saw she was sleeping but cherry blossom petals are flowing like the wind as her hair did. She looked like a mini goddess. Her nose started to twitch._

_Sakura sneezed cutely. She woke up. She blinked and blinked again. And saw two boys there looking at her. She smiled wide. She waved her hands to the blushing boys._

_From that day forth they became rivals of Sakura's heart._

_All of a sudden Poochyena glowed. Syaoran and Ryu gasped. Poochyena is evolving to Mightyena. Syaoran didn't know how and why Poochyena evolved._

_Due to the long arms and a strong jaw of mightyena, it was able to free itself from tentacruel's wrap attack and landed safely like a cat beside Syaoran._

_Syaoran looked at mightyena long. Mightyena looked at him too and stared long and then nodded. Syaoran nodded too._

_" mightyena agility attack now!" syaoran pointed at tentacruel. Mghtyena went around tentacruel. Due to Poochyena… I mean…Mightyena's new found speed and agility made multiples of itself._

_Tentacruel doesn't know which is the real one, so it hit the one in front of him. But the real Mightyena is at his back so…_

_" **Take **it** Down**! Mightyena!!!" Syaoran emphasize the TAKE DOWN attack. Mightyena caught it easily and did a take down attack. Right the weak spot of tentacruel. And landed again beside Syaoran._

_" Right on!" Syaoran raised his fist up in victory. Mightyena howled at the full moon._

_" Tentacruel return!" Ryu sighed in defeat. " You won Syaoran, but you haven't won the heart our fair maiden. I know and I will win the heart of our Cherry blossom!" Ryu smirked._

_(a/n: wow…o.o intense!! Putting Sakura in the middle of the victory…very sneaky)_

_" yeah right!" Syaoran scoffed._

_" see you around!" Ryu put back his shades on and walked back. Syaoran looked at him._

_" oh yeah…take it! I want you in the PokéMon league!" Ryu threw the ball at Syaoran, the one he used with Tentacruel. Syaoran got it his right hand and looked at it, at the same time with Mightyena._

_"but…you might need it…" Syaoran looked at the Pokéball that Ryu gave._

_" what are best buds for, huh? And plus a got the pewter gym badge already, and that makes me one step closer to Sakura's heart." Ryu laughed evily._

--dream in ryu's head/ still in flashback—

" oh Ryu- sama" Sakura came running to Ryu and hugged him. And Ryu was first surprised the hugged back.

" why Sakura, aren't you with Syaoran?" Ryu asked. As he heard her answer, he smiled. As for Syaoran, he's crying in the background. Ryu is laughing his heart out. He looked at Sakura and Sakura looking at Ryu with those loving eyes. And they leaned as their lips are millimeters apart.

end of Ryu's daydream-

_" Not I'm always beside her anyways…" Ryu shocked. Syaoran smirked._

_" See ya!" Syaoran left with a greater smirk as he heard:_

_" CURSE YOU LI!!!!!"_

-end of flash back-

" LETS…" Shin got ready… as Geodude went to battle mode. Syaoran got ready also…as well as Tentacruel.

" GO!!!" Shin and Syoran said together.

" GEODUDE!!! TAKLE ATTACK NOW!!!" shin pointed towards Tentacruel. Geodude….um…flied towards Tentacruel who just glared.

" wrap attack!" Syaoran said monotone. Tentacruel moved 3 of its tentacles and wrap it around Geodude. But Geodude keep its attack. Shin smirked.

" lets not get hasty, Shin. Tentacruel lets shoot it out of the roof." Syaoran pointed the sunroof.

The two mysterious beings shook and hide.

Tentacruel wrapped more tentacles around geodude and started to spin. As they spin geodude got green and dizzy but just before it pukes… Tentacruel flings geodud out of the building. As geodude…um….flies up in the air…his jaw kissed the floor.

The dim room has now a light that is design!

(a/n: it's always him and the floor!)

Sakura just looked away for a minute and the battle is gone. " what happen, I just looked away for a minute and everybody is looking up in the sky… what in the Tomoyo's name happen!!!"

" hey!" tomoyo said.

" you guys are plain mean!" Sakura pouted and looked away. Syaoran noticed and laughed a bit and faced Shin.

To anyone who does know them its plain rude but for Sakura it's the first time she heard Syaoran laughed and you know what!?

For her…its melody…a very peaceful melody. Thinking of that she blushed heavy. Nothing gets past _the_ Tomoyo Daidouji.

" oh Sakura…Li…I love you!!!" Tomoyo mumbled, trying not to squeal.

" I-its not over! ONIX!" shin took a PokéBall and threw it up in the air and comes out onix.

" wow! O.o!! Gaint!!" Syaoran said. Then Sakura called Syaoran's attention.

" yo! Li! Try not to finish the battle quick just like a minute ago! I want to see the attacks of Onix!" Sakura said. Syaoran nooded.

" Tentacruel return" as Syaoran took out Tentacruel's PokéBall and the red beam surrounds Tentacruel then sends it back to the ball.

And Syaoran took out another Pokéball. And kissed it, leaving them looking at him weirdly.

" say hello to beloved my PokéMon! And say bye bye to your PokéMon! MIGHTYENA!!!" then Syaoran jumped and threw the ball downwards. As the ball touched the ground in bounced back to make space and opened in half and shot a red beam.

The red beam revealed the grand Mightyena. Syaoran landed like a cat. And looked up and smirked as the Pokéball landed in his hand perfectly.

Mightyena stood proudly and strong, like an alpha male in a pack.

" m-mightyena…why is it different?" shin pointed weirdly at Mightyena.

Mightyena is like all you know but it has handcuffs but the handcuffs size is one and a half inch. Its resides at its front paws. Its acts like a power seal, sealing the real power of Mightyena.

" I don't know, but all I know and feel is once you remove those you will surley regret battling me or Mightyena." Syaoran said. Syaoran got ready for the battle.

" but cut the chit-chat…lets battle"

" you got it!" shin said. " onix TAIL WHIP!" Onix went a bit near to mightyena, whose still stand proud. Onix lift its tail ready to swipe mightyena but…

" migthyena jump." Syaoran simply said as he crossed his arms and leaned a bit to his right side.

Mightyena jumped, dodging Onix's attack. And landed on one of onix's boulders.

" takle." Simple but quick. Mightyena dodged another attack, but this time he hanged on his led to his face. He took the chance and takle him to the center of the court.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a falling sound from the sky. They looked up and saw a meteorite. But not an ordinary meteorite, it was GEODUDE! Falling from the sky…

" wow!" Sakura said as onix panicked because geodude was falling towards it. And it was too late onix fainted and geodude is also fainted. Shin fainted from shock

" wow again" sakura said in awe.

" two attack into one now that's cool." Syaoran smirked as mightyena went to his trainer, who received a scratch behing the ear. It closed his eyes and began to enjoy the scratch.

Then all of a sudden a black like cat fell from the cat and landed in Sakura's arms.

" hoe?" Sakura looked at the figure which fell from the sky. " umbrion?"

Sakura put down umbrion. And kneel to its eye level. " What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be free? Why are still here?" Sakura scratched its ear like Syaoran did to Mightyena.

After a few seconds, umbrion looked at Sakura then smile then jumped on poor Sakura.

" what-" Sakura was cut off then laughed. Umbrion was tickling Sakura to death. Syaoran laughed at Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled. " Sakura, I think umbrion would like to be your new pokemon eh?" Tomoyo looked at Umbrion, in return Umbrion stopped licking Sakura and looked at Tomoyo then nodded.

" see, Sakura your compassionate love for PokéMon won a heart! KAWAII!!!!! I'll call this Sakura's undying love for PokéMon!!!" tomoyo had her mini background around her and she floating away with her lala land.

"really? You want. Me. To be your trainer?" Sakura sitting up as umbrion got off her and nodded. " why me?" umbrion just licked Sakura as if its comforting Sakura.

"haha…alright….alright you could be my pokéMon." Sakura said. She looked at Syaoran.

" what its not like I chose for you" Syaoran looked away while he was blushing.

" thanks Li!" Sakura kissed Li by the cheek and ran to wake up Shin, so Sakura can battle. Not to mention, Sakura's blushing.

Of course syaoran blushed heavy. And touched his cheek were Sakura kissed him. And he smiled.

' in your face Ryu!!! BEAT THAT! '

"Shin…wake up….i want my battle now…" Sakura shakes the fainted Shin.

--shin's POV--

I started to wake up. And the first thing I saw is Sakura…MY SAKURA! She seems so concern about me. And those luscious lips oh what great heaven that will be.

I unconsciously to lean on her. And I suddenly want to go to sleep. But MY SAKURA! Those luscious lips! Good-bye…my love

--end of POV—

Sakura sighed. " I guess I'll come back later…" Sakura stood up and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran was poking something at his hand. Sakura got curious.

" Li, what is that device and where did you get it?" Sakura peeked over his shoulder. Syaoran got startled of course.

"this is a Pokédex, I got this from the PokéMart in Vermilion city…why?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

' _PokéMart….PokéMart…_' Sakura remembered that she needed to get something at the Pokémart…

" OH MY GOSH!! LI!" Sakura grabbed Li by the collar earning an " HEY! WHAT THE-"

" TOMOYO!!" Sakura grabbed tomoyo by the hand earning an " yes?" and " LET GO OFF ME! KINOMOTO!"

" back to the Viridian city" sakura pointed back to the thick green area.

" SAKURA!!! You want to go BACK there!?!?! No, no, no…over my dead BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!" but Sakura had dragged her towards the viridian city along with a protesting Li.

Well…I'm done…it was hardwork!

Syaoran: I still hate you…

Heart2thewolfcore: 7 words…DEAL with it or LIVE with it! That's life!

Syaoran: -got his sword out- I'll take the first ONE!! HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAA!!!

Heart2thewolfcore: I shouldn't have said that!! –runs around-

---somewhere---

Ryu: I'm STILL DANGLING HERE!!!!!!!!! – swinging side to side due to the protest-

REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!!


	6. commercial!

Chapter 6

Commercial…

Heart2thewolfcore: -look to the left and to the right- oh…my…gosh….good thing I am always chased by my friend at school! I los- -bumped to someone and looked up-

Syaoran: ….-smirk, his eyes became a shinning star his teeth become like a set of shark's teeth then horns coming out of nowhere, and a devil's tail and I'm small as a rat compared to him.- FOUND YOU!!!!!!

Heart2thewolfcore: hell had come over! GOD SAVE THE HUMANKIND!!!! ESPECIALLY MEEEEE!!!!

I'm still chased around a waterfall of tears streaming out of my eyes and Syaoran swings his sword over me….and our feet are like wheels already and im putting my hands in front of me….then….

Syaoran –bumped into me and fell on the floor- OUCH!!!!! What did just stop –holding onto his nose-

Heart2thewolfcore: -gasp- look at that!!! Ryu is on top of Sakura on the floor!!!

I think that Sakura helped Ryu get down from Syaoran's cantraption…

Syaoran: WHAT!!!!- stood up in one second and stand beside me- GET OFF- HHHUUUUMMMMPPPFFFF!!!!!

Heart2thewolfcore: shut up! –hissed while my hand still clamped on Syaoran's mouth--

We sneakily hid behind a stack of crates, syaoran was trying to bite my hand…I spotted a duck tape…I duck tapped Syaoran and tied around a rope I got somehow…. then Tomoyo came in…

Tomoyo: -sweatdrop- what are you-

Heart2thewolfcore: shut up!!!

Ryu: um…im sorry –getting of Sakura-

Sakura: its alright –trying to get up-

Ryu ' acciendently ' slipped his lips landed with Sakura's. Sakura was shocked. Ryu smirked.

I saw what happen and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran was about to explode then a fire was lid on the ropes and the duck tape just vanished then he came running at top speed. I heard a sound, and I look around and saw that I rope was tied on syaoran arm somehow and I saw the end of the rope around my foot.

Heart2thewolfcore: -gulp and looked at syaoran like a broken doll- Syaoran! stop right now!!! SSSSSYYYYYAAAAOOOORRRAAANNN –got carried by Syaoran's speed-

Heart2thewolfcore: –bumped on the floor- OW! NOT THE- -bumped on the chair- OUCH!! Not the -bumped on the food table and a pie pan slipped of my face then some slices of peaches still stuck on my face but form a smiley face then I shake my head- GOD! I promise to be a good girl, I will do my homework, I will follow my parents, I will pay attention to the mass, if you HELP ME!!!!!!

Syaoran: HOW DARE YOU!!!! RYU!!!!

Ryu looked at the sound, his hair stood up as syaoran came towards him like a stampede of elephants. Syaoran stopped all of a sudden, that made me fly above him getting ryu's attention.

Heart2thewolfcore: NO! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! – crashed in to the wall making a large dent. I feel down and as I fell down I twitched my foot…-

Tomoyo: heart2thewolfcore is doesn't own clamp but I think the clamp president will have a time off…. –looks at heart2thewolfcore then sighed-

they were out of the forest and safely returned to viridian city in one piece but not clean or neatly arrived…with maleficent had popped back to Sakura back.

Syaoran was cover with mud and twigs and a few scratches…Tomomyo was covered in mud and leaves but this time its full now the worst of all is Sakura she was covere with a pund of mud and leaves and twigs with a few scratches since is the one leading the prostesting group….. they all panted….

"OUCH!!!" Syaoran cut off because he just sprain his ankle . Tomoyo was also yelp due to the gravity.

Sakura kneeled and sat as her knees is tucked underneath. " –sigh- at least its over!" as Tomoyo and Syaoran shot her death glares…

"what!!! If you haven't kicked the king pinecone we wouldn't have been chased by a battalion of pinecones!!!!" Syaoran said while glaring and Tomoyo added " and you're weren't the one who had been exploded by their self-destruct!"

Sakura sweatdrop as she remember this earlier incident. " how should I know I kicked a king pinecone?"

--flash back—

" get out of my way!!!" Sakura was rushing so when she got her Pokédex they can leave right away…but she didn't know that she just kicked the king pinecone which cause Syaoran paled as he recognized that can of pattern on a pokéMon.

All of a sudden the rumbling sound and the shaking of the ground came back. Sakura stopped which caused her arms to go forwards along with Syaoran and Tomoyo went forward and they kissed the soil. Sakura saw the battalion of pinecones again and made her hair stand up.

" oh no…" Sakura ran again but this time faster with mightyena and phoenix tried to keep up to Sakura then to be exploded and ran over a battalion of pinecones.

Sakura can see the viridian city she smiled and ran twice as fast then she saw the pinecones ad an ambush but she is running 2x as fast that cause landed on Syaoran and Tomoyo's face.

Sakura jumped of a small cliff, but she just slipped and landed on her back on a pile of mud which spun her around she let go Syaoran and tomoyo. They also landed on the long pile of mud then Sakura saw another cliff but this time is was bigger and if they fall they would never the daylight again.

She screamed. Syaoran tried to go Sakura then hugged her Sakura hugged syaoran for some reasons if she did this she would be safe. Tomoyo forgot where she was and what's happening to when she saw Syaoran hugged Sakura.

' this is all worthwhile after all ' tomoyo thought happily.

(a/n: wow!!! o.o )

they fell together down the cliff….Syaoran was hugging Sakura…Sakura hugging back to Syaoran…Tomoyo in lala land…

Mightyena didn't see the cliff and jumped to it…he looked down not feeling the ground and paled… mightyena howled…

All of a sudden a big flash of light came down and caught them… sakura was going to pass out but she saw and great bid white look alike bird…but doesn't have feathers like the usual bird and has this blue rectangular thind sticking out of its back and has a long slender neck like a swa but sakura's closed slowly and the big gaint bird looked at them and sakura finally passed out and murmured.

" thank you…" Sakura cried." If you weren't there we could have died….'

'your welcome my mistress…soon you and I will meet again when we cross path and that time your experiences and power will be much greater than any pokemon trainer….' The big white 'thing' landed on a clear patch of grass near the village and nudged Sakura...

' and cause you're the only person who can save human and pokemon kind…farewell mistress' as it spoke. Sakura and the other awoke and wondered who they got there but they went ahead to the village.

-end of flash back-

they were at the house they rented…Syaora took a bath already and Tomoyo is taking bath and Sakura well….

Sakura is way, way far away at the end of the sofa and Syaoran….well you could say he's looking normal but when Sakura tries to say sorry he glares and has that funky black aura surrounding him and his eyes turned bright yellow and says:

" get. Away. From. Me!!!" Sakura nodded fast and sunken to the end of the sofa, sweating heavily.

"s-s-s-sure….n-n-o p-p-roblem" Sakura said in a very scared tone. Then they all looked up to the sound was….

" OOOOOHHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYY GGGGGOOOOSSSHHH!!!" Tomoyo just watched a advertisement…that anyone who has a talent for fashion design may join up and win a rare set of sewing materials and a free-all expense on any materials at MOM….

" SAKURA!!!! LI!!!!!" the poor unlucky guys had to suffer the fate when she says ' omg' and their names…they looked at each other forgetting their fight…

" there you guys aaaare….i was wondering if you do me a favor…you know…" tomoyo came down slowly as the steps… with a twinlkle in her eyes…

" Run!!!" Sakura and Syaoran ran towards the door but then… somehow Tomoyo got a rope and twirl it around her head like a cowgirl getting a cow, and flinged it towards the two birds…

" AH!!" Sakura was pulled backward…" What the! Hey!" Syaoran was also pulled backwards.

" no escaping this time! I need that rare sewing materials and that free-expense paycheck on MOM.!!" Tomoyo's hair was flying anywhere…her eyes are small shinning star…her mouth is larger than her face…

" you will not get away from me!!!!" tomoyo closed up in their faces.

" yes…I won't" Sakura's hair is standing up and cries a waterfull, while Syaoran is…

" when am I gonna do this guys to you!!!" Syaoran very desperate on why is he being tortured…

it seems the time stopped……..

-

-

-

-

-

-

---commercial---

heart2thewolfcore: why did you stop the chapter!!!

Syaoran: Curse you heart2thewolfcore! Why is the girls torturing me! I thought I was trained to defend myself!! Not be pushed around by females species!!! And you mean that my whole childhood life is useless!!!

Heart2thewolfcore: well…in this dimension…I as an author hold more power than any characters in your story!

Syaoran: what!?!?! that's child abuse!

Heart2htewolfcore: my foot! As I concluded that your much, much older than me counting the years when your clamp release ccs! And it was PAYBACK for catapulting me to the brick wall!!!

Syaoran: but we anime don't grow old! –stuck out a tongue to me-

Heart2wolfcore: what the-!! NO!!! but there's a show that your 18…I think years old…yes its tsubasa chronicles and I do say Sakura's the one observant not you!

Syaoran: that's IT!! Your useless-

Heart2thewolfcore: I'm WHAT!!!

Syaoran: where the clamp president!! I need to have a word with him! – got a sword-

Heart2thewolfcore: now you're talking!! RAID THE CLAMP PRSIDENT'S HOUSE!!! -Got a pitch fork and a torch-

Syaoran: -sweat drop-

Heart2thewolfcore: what?! they used it in the olden times…and well…I love it when they do those…-blush-

Syaoran: you're weird…but anyways! LETS GO!!!!

Heart2thewolfcore: I'm with you!!!

--raids the clamp president's house-

clamp president: oh hello….um…what are you doing with…um…those swords and pitchforks and a torch…and why are you in my house…oh….h-hi heart2thewolfcore! – looks nervously at me and syaoran-

heart2thewolfcore: give me CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!! – comes closer…with shinning star eyes and a dark aura flame around me-

Syaoran: how dare you!! Make me eighteen in another show!!!! And why the heck release the show way in the past!!!! – comes along-

Clamp president: -gulp- um…because – gulp- um….

Syaoran and heart2thewolfcore: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! – charging at the president still with shinning star eyes-

Clamp president: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –fear shown in his face-

--end of commercial--

" I would like to join the contest!!" Tomoyo raised her right arm way up high. The organizer noticed her and called her. The other contestants and their models sweat dropped as two people are protesting

"Someone help me!!!" Sakura said trying to wiggle out of the ropes.

" ….-mumble-…" Syaoran was being dragged by his butt while his head is down low.

" I had enough with you two! take these!!" Tomoyo pulled the rope hard making them hop on their butts towards her. She got a duck tape and duck tapped both of them.

" what th-HHUUUMMMMPPPFFF!!!!!" Syaoran was silenced by Tomoyo and Sakura starts to sweat lightly to heavy you can have one pound of sweat by 2mins. All hope had been lost when Tomoyo's shadow covered sakura. Sakura gulped loudly.

"I-I'm your best friend right? Tomoyo y-you ca-humpf!" Sakura tried to look cool but failed.

" sorry I need those sewing kit and all expense paycheck at MOM…" Tomoyo threw the duck tape somewhere and a cat screeched.

" Ms. Daidouji you're dressing room is in B1!" the organizer shouted. Tomoyo dragged us like kidnapped kids, while Syaoran in jumping up in down, kicking is legs like he's trying to defend himself.

' what in Tomoyo's name is she thinking!' Sakura as Tomoyo dragged them.

-----some where----

a dark figure in by the roof of a person's house. You can feel a person's lips are forming a smirk…

" Syaoran…to think that you're here…I thought your in Cerulean Gym…" the dark is covering his face except the lips…" jus wait for-" he was interrupted by a call…

" There you are! What are you doing staring down there" a dark figure came beside the first figure.

" I just saw Syaoran passed-" yet again he was interrupted as he sweat dropped. The second dark figure squealed " you mean _THE_ li Syaoran… wai!! Wait for me my sweet dumpling mama's gonna get you!!" the second dark figure went to her lala land.

The first figure sighed, " but for once she's right…just wait for me LI SYAORAN!!!"

Then the only one you can see is… he's cobalt eyes…

------------------------------------

well??? What do you think about it…I hope you can give me suggestions….and reviews if I can have 5 or more reviews I'll continue….if not encourage other people to read the story…

that is you're really desperate to know what happen…. I will check after a week if I had 5 or more reviews…

thanks for those who is still tuned in PokéMon….

Help me in the next chapter…I don't know much about the next chapter any suggestions or anything to help the next chapter…I'll be very happy!

Thanks a lot again!!!


	7. twins, team rocket & sakura's feelings

Chapter 7

The twins…team rocket and sakura's feeling

Heart2thewolfcore…sorry for the delay so plz bear with me…and I was grounded!?!

Syaoran: haha! your GROUNDED!!! I never get groundings…

Sakura: I hope you the best you can to get out of the groundings…heart2thewolfcore…

Heart2thewolfcore; why can't you be like Sakura! –Fuming-

Syaoran; the last time I checked…well…I hate you and I.AM.NOT.A GIRL!!!! XD!!

Heart2thewolfcore: oh yeah…o.o

Sakura: -giggles-

Syaoran: -blush-…any case i won't work with Sakura or that boy who is spoiled!!!

Tomoyo: but heart2thewolfcore pays ten dollars an hour

Eroil: ten dollars… ten dollars… ten dollars…

-eroil and tomoyo walked backward in every ' ten dollars' phrase…-

Syaoran: -looks eroil direction- -has a shinning star all of sudden beside of his eye-

Syaoran: what was I talking about again??? – looks amd speaks innocently…heart2thewolfcore fell anime style-

Ryu: witness the power of the money…and the time of paycheck…-walks by…he's way far behind-

Heart2thewolfcore: I. Do. Not. Pay. Twenty. Dollars. An. Hour!!!

Sakura: -giggles-

Syaoran and ryu: -blush-

eroil: got the tape

tomoyo: yeah

Kero: I was not made to switch scene!!!

" NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!" a voice screamed to the heavens…syaoran roped to a chair…his feet is strapped to the base of the chair…

" boys are not meant for this…AAAHHH!!!!" Syaoran tried jumping out with the chair… O.o the ground id starting to shake….

" we need more sterdy ropes" one of the people said. Syaoran is still paled.

" oh shut up Syaoran your worst than Sakura…now look at Sakura…" Tomoyo showed where's Sakura…and syaoran looked at the place where tomoyo pointed…

" but it seems she's had invincible cloak like Harry potter…I WANT ONE TOO!!" Syaoran pointed out…well…wishing he could be in the shoes of Sakura right now…well not actually cause he'll be a girl…

"SAKURA KINOMOTO YOU BETTER BE OUT HERE OR I'LL SHOW THE VIDEO I TOOK LAST CHRISTMAS TO LI!!" tomoyo threated. Then a voice shows up, the right side of Syaoran.

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!?!" sakura just came out of nowhere, which to the right…of course sakura is now having a flashbackat the same time pouts and blush…Syaoran has now butterflies in his stomach seeing Sakura so cute…

--flashback—

Sakura was only 11 yrs old. She had a crush on Syaoran…only she and tomoyo know this…of course syaoran didn't know that she has a crush on him..

So they were under the Christmas tree…sakura was looking at a withered cherryblossom… the old cherryblossom tree has very away on top of a hill and the tree is placed where you can see the whole Pallet town. Sakura was alone

She wanted to say her feelings to Syaoran as a Christmas present for him but she couldn't have the heart for it…

Instead she sang a song…(title: tell you I love you by: whoever sang as misty)

Out here in the quiet of the night Beneath the satrs and moon… 

_We both know if we have something on our mind.._

_We won't admit but its true…_

_You look at me I look away…_

I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start 

_I want to tell but im now afraid that you might break my heart_

-sakura was there behind a corner watching Syaoran blushing, she was about to out of her hiding place then a girl suddenly came to him and said 'I love you' but syaoran turn her down and left the girl crying and left Sakura scared-

_Why should anything so easy ever but so hard to do_

I want to tell what im feeling and to say that 

_I love you_

_I practiced all the things that I would say_

_Line by line…every word_

_I tell myself today would be the day _

_But everytime I lose my nerves_

-sakura was in front of the mirror getting ready to confess her love to syaoran. She said to her self' im ready im not afraid im ready!' she left her room and went to school. But seeing syoran was there and a lot of girls around him, she ran but stop and heard…' sorry but I don't love you' even she hasn't say it to she felt what the girls are feeling.

_I look at you … you look away_

_I want to tell you what im feeling but I don't know how to start_

_I want to tell you but im now afraid that you might break my heart_

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do_

_I want to tell you what im feeling and to say that _

_I love you_

_Why…why do you turn away, it must be your afraid like me_

_I tried but I can't pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do _

_Can't you see?_

-sakura beneath a cherryblossom (but not where she is now) because she was called but syoaran . syaoran finally arrived and they started talking. There were best friends but with the topic of pokemon the were rivals. Syaoran wanted sakura to help him for his date…sakura froze…her heart shattered. She all she said is ' sure I'll help you' then syoran smiled and left her alone crying…

_I want to tell you what im feeling but I don't know how to start _

_I want to tell but im now afraid that you might break my heart _

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do _

_I want to tell you what im feeling and to say that _

_I love you_

Then sakura cried but she hear a beeping sound…sakura widened her eyes and look behind her…

She saw a camera and a red blinking light… then the person holding the camera reavealed her self..

" and CUT! That was perfect sakura…can't wait to give this to LI. She turned around and placed her left hand to her mouth and did a ' hohoho'

the poor sakura screamed: "HHHHHHOOOOOOEEEE!!!!!" while a ' ohohohohoh' is heard….

-end of flashback-

Sakura blushed remembering the moment tomoyo captured her confession song… tomoyo smirked even wider…the people who was fixing Syaoran had to stop and watch and sweatdrop at tomoyo sudden change of action.

Syaoran look at the crew and noticed and thought ' yes, I was fooled by her kind and silent and supportive outside but in the inside she is a little temptress…'

Syaoran looked towars the bickering people…

" don't you EVEN GIVE THAT video TO LI!!!"

" oh and why not my _DEAR _Sakura…"

syaoran thought of the video 'I wonder what's in the video… better might as well ask…'

Syaoran was about to say something but…the intercom intercepted…

' may I have your intention please…all contestants and chosen models please be ready on the stage… thank you'

"well that's the signal! Sakura! Syaoran! Lets go and don't complain!" tomoyo snapped her fingers and the crew untie syaoran from the chair. And tomoyo went out of the door along with syaoran and sakura.

---out side/front view of the cat walk stage—

the spotlight are running while and the judges and the audience went and took a seat and the back side area,

'_ladies and gentleman welcome to the beauty contest or may I say, the fantasic costume competition, I, the organizer of this successful competition, Mr. Narumi Kirisawa _(just popped in my head)_ presented to you the lovely prizes…it's a all-expense free giftcheck and a one of a kind pokemon. Well, I will not delay any longer I proudly present ed the models of the competing teams!!!_

-backstage-

"alright first up is the kitty kity meow team's please go up the stage and w8 for the signal…" the kitty kitty meow's model when up the stage…

" next is the destiny's children team…" the backstage organizer shouted but not loudly…the destiny's children models went up next in line to the kitty kitty meow model..

" next…" the backstage organizer shouted to the other teams while the ccs gang is way back sitting…and the other girl models are winking at syoaran while boys are snicking at Sakura which made syaoran roll his eyes and Sakura blush and tomoyo a huge grin

' love them bothX3' tomoyo thought.

'_first up is the kitty kitty meow!' –stage suddenly blared music that sings 'say what your doing meh…I see nothing yeah…I can't agree…im your sexy mama….im sexy mama…_(I don't know if that's popular around the globe, and I don't know what title is it but it sounds like that)

The backstage organizer shouted. " final fantasy your up!" Sakura had her hair stand up at the sudden call, Syaoran just snorted " well that's us come on." He said while standing up walking toward the stage stairs.

"hai!" sakura stood up and walked with syaoran like a robot and sweating so fast..

" –sigh- calm down sakura…" syaoran help sakura by his right hand and he went closer to Sakura while his hand is still on…and he whispered close to sakura's ear…too close.

" you're a natural here right so calm down im right here.." syaoran stood up straight again and walk a head of her leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura doesn't know anymore…what more nerving syaoran just said that or the fact she'll be going out there and model with everyone's looking at her.

'_prensenting the 'FINAL FANTAZY!'_

-music blared 'angelus' from inuyasha-

the guy from the back was leaning against the wall with a girl that's acting cute and all, look towards the cat walk stage and paid close attention to red curtain and thought

'well it rare to see the Li Syaoran to do something out fo the ordinary…hehe'

'first of the prince of the devils….'

Syaoran went first…he was wearing the same out fit as cloud form final fantasy VII…

Syaoran went forwards kept his cold stone face and spun like a model…while turning back he spotted the guy in the back he glared and the guy at the back smirked.

Syaoran went back and out of the stage…Sakura looked at him and he caught Sakura's glace and nodded. "I'll be just out side come and follow…" he said and went the back door that leads to the back alleyway…

---front view of the cat walk stage---

the guy at the back smirked…" I guess its time to go.." he silently leave but was caught by the girl beside him… " and where do you think your going mister!?" the girl shouted over the loud music…

"to see an old friend _DEAR_ Reina…" the guy shook his shoulder off from the grip of Reina…and left out to the door…heading towards the back alleyway

"humpf!!…leaving me like that the nerve!" reina said. Reina hanabishi is your average choosey, spoiled and rich and more spoiled… she was popular by beauty but not by attitude…and your average beauty queen…. She has long blonde straight but wavy at the end and her dark cobalt blue eyes…it's the eyes and the gender that what makes her and her twin different. Maybe not twins but cousins…there mother was twins so they were born like twins but the realationship are cousins…(if any one of you didn't get that…so do I…but I'lll try to explain it to if you didn't get it)

" wait he sad an old friend so…" reina became silent…" so HE KEPT ME AWAY FROM- AHHH!!!!" reina was thrown of the ground by some explotion… she was lying down and..and looked at the people who are screaming ang saw a huge meowth air balloon…

-sakura's side-

sakura was thrown to the wall while she was modeling….

"SAKURA!!!" tomoyo screamed and was about to run to Sakura but she was caught of guard by a large wind….

" awww…..ouch! that hurts…" Sakura tried to stand up…she use the wall as her support. The phoenix help her stand up…

"thank you, phoenix…" phoenix chirped in response, and once Sakura stood properly phoenix started to use recover for Sakura… Sakura was trying to stand up straight so phoenix can heal…but for some reason her leg was hurting so much…

a voice popped out of nowhere…Sakura looked towards the balloon but she couldn't see much because of the smoke…and as the smoke fades aways she could point out that it was a big meowth air balloon with three people inside…

--syaoran/the guy's side—

"so you're here again?? What a coincidence, my couz wanted a to go to the sale in the pokemart and bam! Your there…" the guy walked towards Syaoran who was waiting for him... at the end of the alleyway.

' cut the speech of hello and what do you want, _Ryu_…" Syaoran said in a dangerous voice…

"ouch that went to my heart _Syaoran_…' Ryu said in a fake sad voice.

" boo-hoo…shed me a shed…and what to u _really_ want…" Syaoran was in no mood to fight Ryu. But Ryu knows how to _push_ his buttons…

" why you and I both know what we want Li…" Ryu said…provoking Syaoran, since Syaoran has a hot tempered attitude…

" its Sakura, isn't…well you ain't taking her 'till I do, you hear!!!" Syaoran shouted. He really doesn't like Ryu…(Syaoran; THAT'S SOOOOO TRUE; heart2thewolfcore: -sigh- on with the story-) and how he push his buttons…

Ryu Hanabishi is a blonde like reina but I bit dirty blonde and he has light cobalt blue eyes, and his a male. His twin/cousin is Reina Hanabishi. His the same like Syaoran but his hair is a bit tamer and his title is Prince of the light. His main pokemon and maybe even the strongest and the rarest pokemon is dratini…his a dragon-type user. Syaoran is an all-rounder pokemon…

" As if you can take her heart, even your beside her always, that doesn't mean you can her heart, now do you _Syaoran_?" Ryu said in a slyly voice, taunting Syaoran.

" so what if-ugh" Syaoran was interrupt by an explosion on the rooftop which there is falling debris coming towards the two pokemon trainers. "pidey I chose you" Syaoran took his poke ball out and threw…the ball opened in half and a rocketing pidegy appeared.

" pigey! Use your Wind Slicer!" Syaoran commanded. As soon pidey heard the command he roomed forward to the fall debris and cut in it into half and the halves fell beside Syaoran. He stretchs his arm to the side and let pidey land there.

Pidey

A small bird that's color black,white and brown. It can be fall on grassland or forest. It is a basic pokemon. It's a flying-type pokemon, its very weak when its comes to physic and electric type pokemon.

While ryu was watching Syaoran take out his pokemon he took his…' I chose you Dratini!!!" he took his pokeball and and held in there in place while the pokeball opened in half and a shape of dratini. Dratini greeted its master.

" Dratini! Use Dragon Twister on the debris!!" dratini responded and summoned a big and powerful dragon twister and the debris just landed beside ryu…

ryu called back dratini and look at Syaoran's place but he couldn't find syaoran. " there hee goes again he appears out of nowhere and disappears out of nowhere…might as well go to reina…" he sighed and ran to reina.

-inside the building-

there was a meowth air ballon and three people inside. there a girl tat has pigtails but curled but light orange…and has red eyes…the other one was a boy a bit smaller than the girl, he has purple hair and a very wild on but compared to Syoaran's and Ryu' he has tame hair… and there was a meowth

"hahahahaha…prepare for trouble!" the girl said…

" and make it double…." The boy said….

" to protect the world from devastation…" the girl did a weird pose… with a fan in on hand with a 'R' as a design…

" to unite all people with in our nation!" the boy did a pose and has a flower.

" to denounce the evil of the truth and love…" she suddenly had a kimono on her…sakura and the other ccs gag sweatdrop that for some reason they could change fast and has a spotlight on them…

' why don't I get a spotlight too!' syaoran thought.

" to extent a reach from a stars above!" the boy said and this time has an astronaut suit on him.

"kimy!!" the girl named ' KIMY' raised her left arm high…

"Chris!!' the by named ' chris' raised his right arm and intercept it with 'kimy's ' arm.

" team rocket blast off to the speed of light!" thy chorused.

'wow nice timing…we should have one to!' tomoyo thought…

"surrender now or prepare to fight!!!" they added then…

" meowth! That's right!" the meowth talked. Everyone was sruprized.

' cool a talking meowth!! I want one too!!'

" give us your poke balls and we'll leave peacefully!" kimy shouted to the shocked crowd…

" yeah also the bottlecaps!!" chris said so. Then a vein popped out of kimy's forehead…

" WE CAME HERE FOR THE POKEMON YOU IDIOT!!!" kimy punched the head of chris making him unconscious and making him miss the event on what will happen…

Sakura snapped out of shock state and thought ' who are they?'

---------------------------

So…do you like it?...im very sorry if it took a long time..i was really busy on my studies…so gomenasai…I'll try to update the ' lost soul' anyways stayed tuned!!

"read and review" meowth said; popped out of nowhere….


End file.
